Letters To You
by Ines Potter
Summary: Por engano, uma coruja acabou por trazer a Lily uma carta que não era para ela. Quais as consequências?
1. 29 de Outubro de 1978

_**N/A:** Nova fic, depois de taaaanto tempo x)_

_Basicamente, foi mais uma ideia maluca que me surgiu a meio da noite. A fic não vai ter diálogos, serão apenas cartas trocadas entre as personagens e os capítulos serão as datas em que essa cartas foram trocadas. Passa-se em Hogwartrs, época dos marotos, ano de 1978._

_P.S.: Hogwarts, Harry Potter e todos os personagens são de J.K. Rowling e blááás..._

* * *

><p><strong>Letters To You<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>29 de Outubro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Ellie,

Não consigo deixar de pensar em como tudo correu da maneira errada. Sabes que nunca te quis magoar. Por favor, dá-me uma chance de falar contigo e resolver tudo. Preciso de atar as pontas soltas, de pôr um ponto final nisto tudo. Já não te amo e sei que já não me amas, mas não deixo de me preocupar contigo.

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Sr. J,

Peço desculpa, mas a carta chegou à pessoa errada, por isso envio a carta para si novamente. Trate bem da sua coruja, parece que ela está um pouquinho desnorteada e acabou por se esborrachar na minha janela.

Cumprimentos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Muito obrigado por teres reenviado a carta. O Jim não está muito bem, por isso estou a responder com a coruja de um amigo meu. Não me trates por você, tenho a mesma idade que tu…

Boa noite. Até amanhã.

J."

-x-

"Boa noite. Dorme bem.

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ E então, que me dizem? Bom/Mau/Mais ou menos?_

_Revieeeews por favooor *.* a cada review que não mandas, um escritor morree... por isso já sabes eheh :P por favorzinho?_

_Vou postar o próximo capítulo assim muuuito em breve, ok?_

_Beijinhos, Inês Potter **_


	2. 30 de Outubro de 1978

**N/A:** Postei o segundo capítulo bem rapidinho, tal como disse.

Portanto boa leitura (:

Os próximos capítulos já serão maiorzinhos...

* * *

><p><strong>Letters To You<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>30 de Outubro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Lily,

Acorda senão vais chegar atrasada à aula da McGonagall. Acorda também a Lene e a Alice, a Mary já está cá em baixo.

Vejo-te daqui a pouco,

J."

-x-

"J,

Esta coruja não dá bicadas suficientemente fortes para acordar alguém que esteja a dormir… Ou sou eu que tenho o sono muito pesado?

De qualquer forma estou a responder à pressa, atrasei-me novamente e a Lene está quase a puxar-me os cabelos para eu me pisgar do dormitório.

Obrigado pelo aviso, mesmo que não tenha resultado.

P.S. Quem és?

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Inteligente como és, não sei como ainda não percebeste quem sou. Não é difícil, pensa um bocadinho!

Não resultou? Ora bolas, amanhã envio-te uma coruja do tamanho de um cão, pode ser que resulte! E olha que eu estou a falar a sério…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"J,

Não é justo saberes que eu me chamo Lily, quem sou, quem são as minhas amigas e eu não saber nada de ti. Diz-me alguma coisa, vá lá!

Obrigada…

Eu já pensei, mas simplesmente não me lembro de nada!

Não te ponhas com ideias estúpidas, não existem corujas do tamanho de um cão… E amanhã eu ponho o despertador a tocar, assim acordo a horas decentes e já não chego atrasada!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Estarei atento para ver se realmente vais chegar a horas. Se eu achar que vais chegar atrasada, mando a coruja!

Queres pistas? Sou um rapaz, gosto de Quidditch e apesar de não parecer, gosto de aprender. Amo Hogwarts, mas não te digo de que equipa é que sou. Vês-me todos os dias. A minha cor preferida é o verde dos teus olhos e a minha estação do ano preferida é o Outono, quando as árvores ficam carregadas de folhas da cor do teu cabelo.

Não te digo mais, fico à espera que um dia consigas descobrir quem sou.

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Gostava de saber quem tu és. Vou fazer uma lista de todos os rapazes da escola, para te procurar e um dia, quando menos esperares, descobrirei a tua identidade.

Oh, foste tão fofinho…

Desculpa agora não te responder grande coisa, mas os meus amigos chamaram-me para ir ter com eles. Acho que os marotos vão aprontar qualquer coisa, até já estou com medo… A delegada dos alunos santinha tem de ir lá confiscar-lhes o material. Mentira, com certeza que vou acabar por proibi-los de concretizarem os planos maléficos deles mas ainda me vou fartar de rir com as caras do James e do Sirius a pedirem compaixão.

Bem, vou andando.

Lily."

-x-

Querida Lily,

Eu percebo isso muito bem. Os meus amigos até já estão a gozar comigo por eu andar a escrever tanto e perguntam quem é a rapariga que me fez ficar assim. Eu, obviamente, ignoro-os. Há algum problema em fazer-se amigos por carta?

Ah, sempre te começaste a dar melhor com os marotos? E os gritos e as discussões com o James? Por acaso eram engraçadas de se ver =D

Adeus Lily, falamos amanhã.

Com carinho,

J."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Deixam revieeews por favoriii? =o Para me incentivar a continuar a escrever?

E apostas quanto ao admirador da Lily? Não é difícil, não tenho jeito para mistérios xD

Bom, e é só por agora. O próximo capítulo vem rápido se houver gente a comentar...

Beijinhos, Inês P. **


	3. 31 de Outubro de 1978

_**N/A:** Olááá! Eu disse que ia postar rapidinho, certo?_

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei suuper contente x)_

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

_-Denise: Ainda bem que gostaste, fico muuito feliz! O próximo capítulo já está aqui e nem demorei muito tempo, né? Beijinhos e espero que gostes deste também! Muuito muito muiito obrigada pelo review (:_

_-K.C.: Ah, eu fui rápidaaa *dancinha de comemoração*. A sério, estás gostar muuuito? YEEEAH! Isso é óptimo! Já está aqui o capítulo 3, espero que gostes! Beijinhos e muuuitos obrigados do fundo do coraçãão*_

_Boa leituraa :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to you<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Outubro de 1978<strong>

"Querido J,

Não, acho que não há qualquer problema! Aliás, tu pareces-me muito mais simpático do que os outros rapazes que eu conheço pessoalmente, portanto…

As minhas amigas ainda não disseram nada de estranho, felizmente (e nem sei como)!

Os marotos? Bem, mais ou menos, acho eu. Eu sempre me dei bem com o Remus, ele sempre foi muito querido para mim e não arranjava confusão a torto e a direito. O Peter, bem, ele está sempre desaparecido ou fica caladinho a comer, não há grande coisa a dizer sobre ele. Quanto ao Sirius, não sei bem o que aconteceu, talvez tenha amadurecido?

O James parece que se tornou melhor pessoa. Parece, não tenho a certeza que tenha mesmo acontecido alguma mudança significativa… A única diferença entre o ano passado e este é que eu me fartei de gritar com eles, a minha garganta precisava de descanso. E descobri que ignorar é o melhor remédio. O James e o Sirius até têm um bom sentido de humor…

Ah, já agora, Bom dia!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Hoje sonhei contigo. Não me lembro bem do sonho mas sei que estavas presente…

Bom dia!

Eu já achava que tu eras uma das raparigas mais bonitas e com uma personalidade mais forte do castelo, mas agora, ao falar contigo melhor consigo perceber que és muito mais que isso. Obrigada por me dares a chance de te conhecer melhor, Lily.

Eu acho que os marotos sempre gostaram de chamar a atenção, de certa forma. Mas eles também se divertiam a concretizar aqueles planos malucos. Sabes, parece que eles amadureceram mesmo. Isto digo eu. O James e o Sirius estão a esforçar-se para não se meterem em confusões, mesmo que às vezes acabem por desatinar com o ranhoso Snape. Talvez tenham percebido que estava na hora de mudar e de serem melhores pessoas.

Mas tu às vezes também exageravas, Lily, tens de reconhecer isso =)

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Vais hoje à festa de Halloween? Será que lá poderei ver quem és?

Eu nunca me lembro dos meus sonhos, é mesmo frustrante. Se um dia sonhar contigo, não te poderei contar…

Não é preciso agradeceres, eu também gostei de te conhecer. Tenho de agradecer à tua coruja super-querida que chocou contra a janela do dormitório enquanto eu estava lá dentro. Se isso não acontecesse, provavelmente acabava por nunca falar contigo!

Sim, eu acho que foi isso. Mas já que eles mudaram talvez seja a hora de eu lhes dar uma oportunidade para eles me provarem que são boas pessoas? Será que o James mudou mesmo?

Continuo a achar que não exagerava muito, talvez só um bocadinho. Mas o James conseguia mesmo irritar-me, e depois, ainda por cima não parava de me pedir para sair com ele!

Podemos não falar sobre o James? Por favor.

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Claro que vou à festa de Halloween, não a perdia por nada deste mundo! Não sei, talvez… E vou vestido de Zorro, já te dei uma pista. Talvez te encontre lá… Vais vestida de quê?

Não faz mal, se pensares em mim de vez em quando já não me importo. Um dia hás-de sonhar comigo e hás-de lembrar-te disso!

Então parece que temos os dois de agradecer ao Jim. Ele já está totalmente recuperado do choque com a janela, por isso posso passar a mandá-lo em vez da Kim do meu amigo. Podes mimá-lo quando ele aparecer aí =)

Sinceramente, acho que lhes deverias dar uma oportunidade… Não perdes nada com isso, certo?

Não sei, tens de tentar descobrir isso por ti própria. Só tu podes dizer se ele mudou mesmo ou não.

Se ele não te deixava em paz e estava sempre a pedir-te para saíres com ele, talvez tivesse um motivo para isso. Ele agora ainda te pede para sair?

Desculpa, é a última vez que falo sobre ele.

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Eu nem sei bem do que é que vou vestida… Foi a Lene que me escolheu o fato e eu ainda nem sequer o vi…

Sim, acho que não perco nada. É o que vou fazer. Estás a tentar dizer que ele gostava de mim ou algo do género? Duvido muito, ele nunca gostou de ninguém, andava sempre a trocar de rapariga. Não era por mim que ele iria apaixonar-se.

Não, ele nunca mais pediu. Desde o ano passado.

Tenho de me ir arranjar para a festa. Até amanhã.

Aliás, vemo-nos lá e poderei finalmente saber quem és!

Lily."

"Até já.

J."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** E entãão? Este já foi maiorzinho do que os outros, ehehe. Agora o tamanho já vai aumentar, as cartas vão ficar mais longas. _

_Já sabem quem é o correspondente da Lily? Dei uma pista, neste cap. Ah, e veremos se ela descobre quem é ele nesta festa... Será?_

_Posso pedir reviews? Só se receber alguns é que coloco o próximo capítulo, okay?_

_Beijinhos, e até ao próximo capítulo! Em princípio devo ser rápida!_

_Inês **_


	4. 1 de Novembro de 1978

**N/A: **_Olá leitores queridos e fofinhos, espero não ter demorado muito a actualizar x)_

_Quero desde já agradecer pelos reviews, mas desta vez vou responder-lhes lá em baixo, ok?_

_P.S.: este capítulo ficou um pouco mais curto, mas não me podia alongar mais._

_Boa leitura :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to you<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>1 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querido J,

Já é tarde e hoje não te escrevi nada, é verdade… Também acabaste por não me mandar nenhuma carta.

Ontem à noite fiquei desiludida. Pensava que te ias revelar a mim. Até já sabia que fato é que ias levar e tudo…

O que eu não estava à espera é que metade da parte masculina de Hogwarts fosse levar um fato de Zorro. Os HOMENS bem podiam ser mais originais não é? E isso também te inclui a ti, mocinho. Escapaste por esta mas eu vou descobrir-te!

Não queres mesmo deixar-me saber quem és? Não me importa como és exteriormente, o que eu conheço de ti, a parte interior, é doce. E não me interessa o resto.

Boa noite, J.

Com carinho,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Desculpa-me. Hoje tive imensa coisa em que pensar e imensa coisa que fazer. Não consegui parar um segundo sequer para te escrever.

Eu confesso que pedi a alguns amigos meus que fossem vestidos de Zorro mas o resto dos rapazes todos, bem, não tenho nada a ver com isso, é mesmo falta de originalidade.

O problema não é esse, Lily. É muito mais complexo que isso. Eu sei que me irias detestar assim que soubesses quem eu sou, não importa o que digas, vou continuar a pensar assim.

Talvez um dia venhas a saber. Não sei o que dizer.

Boa noite, anjo. Dorme bem.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Então tu já sabias que eu não te iria descobrir… Idiota. Agora amuei. _Hunf._

P.S. Não faço a mínima ideia de quem tu és mas tenho a certeza que não te vou detestar. A não ser que sejas um _pseudo_ devorador da morte a tentar passar-se por bonzinho.

P.P.S. E agora vou mesmo dormir.

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Desculpa, mais uma vez. Mas era absolutamente necessário que ainda não descobrisses quem eu sou. Não me sinto preparado para isso. E, para além disso, confesso que seria um grande choque para ti.

Não quero que fiques chateada comigo. Tenta perceber o meu lado, se não te disse ainda é porque tenho uma razão muito forte para isso.

Faço-te uma promessa: Um dia (e de preferência não daqui a muito tempo) conto-te tudo. Sê um pouco paciente, por favor.

Com amor,

J."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Respondendo aos reviews:_

_-Bruna: Mais uma leitora? Yeaaah! Ainda bem que estás a amar a fic, nem sabes como é importante ouvir isso. Ah, mas é claro que já todo o mundo desconfia de quem seja maaaaas a Lily é burra para algumas coisas, o que é que se pode fazer? Bom, de qualquer forma ela um dia vai descobrir... Um dia! Muito obrigada pelo review, continua a passar por aqui por favoor :D beijinhos_

_-Ana Carolina Malfoy: *Dancinha da felicidade aqui, depois de mais um review* Agora a sério, fico feliz que estejas a gostar, é saber esse tipo de coisas que me levam a continuar a escrever (: Não demorei, acho eu, demorei? Espero sinceramente que não! Uhm, aqui a autora não pode dar pistas fora do tempoo mas nunca se sabe (; Pode ser o Severus EHEHE. Obrigada pelo review, beijinhos e xi-corações!_

_Quanto ao capítulo:_

_E então? Ahahah, eu sou mesmo máá mas NUNCA vos poderia deixar saber já quem é o correspondente, não teria graça nenhuma ceeerto?_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, o próximo não demorará a chegar, com certeza._

_Beijinhos, Inês P. *_


	5. 2 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** Oláá :)_

_Acho que demorei mais desta vez, i'm sorry..._

_Capítulo novo já aqui, muito boa leitura, encontramo-nos lá em baixo, oki?_

* * *

><p><strong>2 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Lily,

Estás novamente atrasada. Lembras-te da coruja do tamanho de um cão que eu disse que te iria mandar se isso acontecesse novamente? Bem, dou-te 5 minutos de avanço e depois mando-a. Sabes, acho que poderia tomar o lugar de despertador.

P.S. Desculpas-me?

Estou a contar o tempo,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ok, o teu plano resultou. Mas aquilo não era uma coruja, ERA UM CÃO ENORME! Eu quase morria de susto, sabes? Ainda estou a tremer… O que vale é que o Snuffles até era querido.

E como é que trouxeste um cão para Hogwarts?

P.S. Nunca mais me acordes assim, senão estás feito!

P.P.S. Estás desculpado. Mas para a próxima não me deixes com esperanças… Diz logo a verdade mesmo que doa.

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

A ideia era essa. Tu acordares. E parece que resultou portanto acho que é óptimo começar a fazer isto todos os dias.

Estou cheio de medo de ti, Lily. O que é que me vai acontecer se te acordar assim novamente, diz lá?

Quem é o Snuffles? Deste um nome ao cão?

Como é que o trouxe? É segredo… Um dia conto-te.

Nem sabes o quão aliviado estou por teres escrito isso… Tenho saudades tuas, anjo.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Sim, Snuffles é o nome do cão. Achei que lhe ficava bem!

Não te vou dizer o que te irei fazer mas podes ter a certeza que vai ser uma coisa muito marcante, nunca mais te irás esquecer.

Acabo agora de perceber que as aulas de História da Magia são a coisa mais horrível do mundo. Já estou farta das guerras dos duendes e dos goblins, das revoltas dos gigantes e das reuniões da comunidade de criaturas mágicas de há vinte séculos atrás.

A única coisa boa é que acabo por pôr a conversa em dia.

E sabes o que é que aconteceu hoje? O James Potter convidou-me para sair com ele. Novamente.

A Lene está a tentar roubar-me o pergaminho e o professor Binns já está a olhar para nós fixamente, é melhor parar de escrever.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Como é que me vais fazer alguma coisa se nem sabes quem sou? Só se me mandares um gritador, tirando isso não vejo mais nada que possas fazer…

Não acredito que só agora é que te apercebeste disso. Desde a primeira aula com o professor Binns que acabo por fazer tudo na aula menos o que é suposto, ou seja, prestar atenção. Por exemplo, hoje acho que acabei por adormecer…

O James convidou-te para sair? E tu? Recusaste como sempre ou houve um milagre que te fez aceitar desta vez?

P.S. Fica atenta ao Sirius Black e à Lene McKinnon, começo a desconfiar que se passa alguma coisa entre aqueles os dois.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Humm, esqueci-me desse pormenor. Mas estás feito na mesma, não te escapas.

Como é que consegues adormecer nas aulas, mesmo que seja na do Binns? A mesa e a cadeira são tão duras que tiram logo o sono todo.

Eu gritei outra vez com ele, a dizer que não. Mas acho que ele ficou mesmo triste, sabes? Fez uma carinha que metia dó. Tive quase a dizer-lhe que sim mas eu não quero ser usada só para ser mais uma na lista dele. Por isso não posso sair com ele.

O QUÊ? A Lene e o Sirius? Isso é humanamente impossível!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Duvido mesmo disso.

Qualquer sítio é bom para dormir, Lily, até uma mesa da sala de aula. Especialmente se transfigurar um pergaminho numa almofada, assim ainda é mais confortável!

Percebo o que queres dizer, tenta mostrar-lhe que não queres sair com ele mas que podem ser amigos, talvez já seja um bom passo.

Não, juro que os vi. Não estou assim tão cegueta!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ah, já estou a perceber. Então quer dizer que tu passas as aulas na última fila da sala, não? Senão eras completamente apanhado pelo Binns, quer dizer, ele está morto mas não é cego.

Segui o teu conselho e acabei de falar com ele. Disse que tinha reparado que ele já não era tão imaturo e que tinha mudado. Disse-lhe também que podíamos ser amigos, mas fi-lo jurar que só o poderíamos ser se ele me parasse de convidar para sair e ele aceitou! Estou mesmo feliz!

Vou tentar extorquir informações à Lene assim que ele voltar para o dormitório, vamos ver se eu não adormeço entretanto!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Desculpa, por hoje já não te posso escrever mais. Há um amigo meu que está com uns problemas e tenho de ir ajudá-lo. Se não estiver muito disponível esta semana, não te preocupes que não me esqueci de ti, não é nada de mais mas acho que vou estar um bocado ausente.

Bons sonhos, anjo.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Deseja-lhe as melhoras por mim.

Tudo bem, não há problema.

Dorme bem, J.

Lily."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Acabou o capítulooo! Maiorzinho este, né? :B_

_Respondendo aos reviews muito fofinhos:_

_-Bruna: É sério? Fico mesmo feliz, mesmo mesmo! Desta vez demorei mais mas vou tentar demorar menos das próximas vezes! Ahh, tive uma mega-ideia para conseguir dizer quem é por cartas, vai ficar fofinho *.* Não, só vou colocar cartas deles os dois, mesmo. Beijinhos e miil obrigadas (:_

_-Ana Carolina Malfoy: Ahah, este já é maior, mas espero também que seja suuper fofo! Uhm, o correspondente misterioso que com certeza não é o Severus é mistééériooooo! Mas sim, é a coisinha mais linda eheh (: Obrigada pelo review, até ao próximo capítulo e muuitos beijinhos =)_

_Quero um J para miiiiiiiiiim! Hunf..._

_Bein, reviews? Para que quando eu vier colocar o próximo capítulo fique muuuito contente?_

_Beijinhos,_

_Inês P._


	6. 3 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A: **Bom, antes de passar para o capítulo queria dizer algumas coisas:_

_1º - Quero pedir desculpa pela demora mas estes últimos dias têm sido uma confusão. Estive numa actividade dos escuteiros e não pude postar nada… Só deu hoje, mesmo!_

_2º - Por isso decidi presentear-vos com dois capítulos seguidos para me redimir (:_

_3º - Não há nenhum terceiro mas uma lista não fica bem sem três pontos eheh_

_Bom, amei os reviews e vou responder-lhes lá em baixo ok?_

_Hope you like it (':_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to you<strong>

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>3 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querido J,

Bom dia!

Está tudo bem contigo? E o teu amigo, já está melhor?

P.S. Hoje acordei sozinha e a horas, o que quer dizer que não vou chegar atrasada à aula de Transfiguração! Algo de muito estranho está a acontecer, o mundo deve estar a virar-se ao contrário!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Olá!

Para dizer a verdade, acho que não estou muito bem, parece que estão a dar marteladas na minha cabeça.

Ele também não está melhor…

Acordaste sozinha e a horas? Uau, Lily, isso é um milagre! Devias festejar! Finalmente o teu horário biológico está a começar a ficar mais regulado!

P.S. Diverte-te nas aulas de Transfiguração enquanto eu fico a dormir! AH-AH!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Deixaste-me preocupada! O que é que se passa contigo? Dores de cabeça, febre, caíste? Já foste ver a Madame Pomfrey? O que é que andaste a fazer?

Sabes uma coisa? Eu poderia fazer uma festa para comemorar, podia mesmo. Mas aposto que o facto de eu ter acordado cedo hoje foi apenas coincidência, aliada a muita sorte. De certeza que amanhã vou acordar à hora a que está a começar a primeira aula. O meu horário biológico está mesmo desregulado… Ainda por cima não me podes acordar porque estás doentinho…

Tu és um sortudo! Eu nas aulas a apanhar uma seca e tu a dormires profundamente a sesta! Também quero!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Desculpa só te estar a escrever agora, mas não consegui mais cedo. Já é muito tarde, provavelmente até já estás a dormir por isso só vais ver esta carta amanhã.

Obrigada por te preocupares comigo, mas não é nada de grave. Estou muito cansado, mas parece-me que estou melhor. Não fui à enfermaria, achei que não era preciso. E não andei a fazer nada de mal, está descansada!

É verdade, acho que é mesmo isso que vai acontecer… Sabes, nem toda a gente pode ter um organismo perfeito e em óptimas condições como eu!

Lily, Lily, dormir a sesta enquanto devíamos estar nas aulas é só para os melhores.

Dorme bem,

J."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: Respondendo aos reviews:_

_-Gabriela Black: Oláá, leitora nova? Nem sabes como fico contente por ter mais gente a ler LTY (: Ahah, ao início eu também estranhava ler em português do Brasil mas como a maior parte das fics são escritas assim eu habituei-me e agora gosto xD Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic! Humm, quanto a isso não posso dizer nada *lálálá*, só depois saberão. Peço desculpa por ter demorado desta vez, prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida, oki? Eu sou de Portugal, Lisboa eheh. Beijinhos e muitos obrigadas!_

_-Bruna: Ahah, eu também fico assim… Sempre que estou a ler uma fic e gosto mesmo dela fico a morrer de curiosidade o.o A minha ideia ficou muuuito bem, mas é uma opinião tendenciosa… Acho que ficou muito fofo, mesmo à J… Eu estou louca para ver as vossas reacções eheh! Beijinhos e muuito obrigada pelo review! Xi-corações :)_

_-Ana Carolina Malfoy: Aww, ainda bem que gostaste assim tanto! O J é muito fofo não é? Ahh, vou ter de encontrar um assim para miiim *.* Quando eu estava a escrever lembrei-me de que nunca ninguém tinha dito como é que o nome "Padfoot" tinha aparecido… Pode ter sido a Lily a inventar né? :b Sério? *pulando de felicidade aqui deste lado* Desculpa pela demora :$ Beijinhos e muuito obrigada!_

_Ok, ok, eu sei que foi pequeno e eu disse que ia compensar-vos por causa dos dias em que não postei por isso... vou terminar o próximo capítulo e posto já a seguir, hãn?_

_Capítulo duplo, yeeeahh! x)_

_Até já...E reviews? :b_


	7. 4 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** HEEEY, SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE HOJE ESTÁ AQUIIIII!_

_Boa leitura, leitoras(es) fofinhas(os) :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letters to you<em>**

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>4 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querido J,

Nem sabes o quanto me soube bem acordar agora e ver o Jim à minha frente com uma carta na pata à espera que eu a fosse tirar. E soube mesmo bem ler a tua carta agora. Mesmo estando imensamente atrasada, como de costume! Eu disse que ontem foi uma excepção à regra!

Acabo de escrever a carta quando chegar à sala, a Alice está a gritar comigo e eu não me consigo concentrar!

Ok, muito melhor agora… Que silêncio!

Espero mesmo que estejas melhor… Hoje vens às aulas?

Ihh, que convencido! Ninguém é perfeito, meu caro, todos temos defeitos!

Tu consideras-te incluído nesses "melhores"? É que se a resposta à minha pergunta for sim, estás muito enganado. Eu sou a melhor =P

P.S. Ah, e olá!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Ainda bem que isso te fez sentir bem, queres que isso aconteça todos os dias? Que acordes com uma carta minha à tua frente?

Humm, atrasada novamente, hãn? Parece que vou ter de aproveitar as minhas potencialidades de despertador e voltar a ocupar esse lugar, Lily. E eu vou funcionar muito bem, não é como esse teu despertador ranhoso que não toca e que te deixa dormir!

Sim, hoje vou às aulas. Não posso deixar escapar muita matéria, este ano temos os E.F.B.E's*. Mas a sesta de ontem calhou mesmo bem!

Tens razão mas ao mesmo tempo estás errada, Lily. Eu não sou perfeito… mas tu és!

Sim, eu auto-incluo-me nesse grupo dos "melhores". Não não, eu sou melhor =P

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Sim, gostaria mesmo se passasses a fazer isso… Ia acordar muito bem disposta! E ia ser muito fofinho =)

Ei, nada de ofender o meu despertador! Ele é super-querido. E eu sinceramente às vezes fico contente que ele não funcione bem… dá para dormir mais um bocadinho… Acho que é uma óptima ideia, não querendo ofender o coitadinho, tenho a certeza farias um trabalho muito melhor que o dele!

Fazes muito bem! Pára de fazer pirraça com essa sesta, porque eu consigo estar feliz na mesma apesar de não ter dormido, tá bem? Hunf.

Não sou nada perfeita… fizeste-me corar, bolas… és tão querido!

Não, eu sou ainda melhor que tu!

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

É mesmo isso que eu farei!

Sou o teu despertador de serviço, então, nunca mais vais chegar atrasada!

Não sei como tal coisa é possível, mas tu lá sabes… Ai, deliciosa sesta!

Eu sei que sou querido… mas não é mentira, tu és perfeita!

Não me ganhas, Lily. Eu sou melhor, maior e mais velho! Perdeste!

Vou ter de deixar de te escrever agora…!

Até amanhã, anjo!

P.S. Todas as minhas frases nesta carta acabaram com um ponto de exclamação, reparei agora, portanto…!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Podes ser maior e mais velho mas MELHOR não és de certeza, querido…

Bons sonhos =)

P.S. Só tu é que reparas nessas coisas…

P.P.S. Achei importante mencionar que conhecer-te foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos.

P.P.P.S. Sabes quem é que eu vi hoje? E que também estava com um ar completamente acabado, com umas olheiras enormes? O James. Estou preocupada com ele. O Sirius também apareceu assim. O Remus sumiu… O que é que eles andaram a aprontar?

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> E.F.B.E's são os exames realizados no 7ºano - Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes em português de Portugal, que no Brasil são os N.I.E.M's (Níveis incrivelmente Extenuantes de Magia).

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Também não foi muito comprido mas acho que ficou fofo. Apostas quanto à razão que impede o J de responder tanto quanto antes?_

_E já agora posso pedir reviews?_

_Os próximos capítulos já estão escritos, agora é só revisar e colocar aqui mas como vou viajar amanhã para um sítio onde não sei se há net e só volto daqui a alguns dias ainda não sei quando vou postar. Portanto, se não postar um capítulo antes de dia 25 queria já desejar um FELIZ NATAL A TODAS(OS) 3 Espero que recebam muitas prendinhas e que estejam com a família toda mas espero principalmente que sintam o espírito natalício *ohoh, adoro esta época do ano*._

_Muitos beijinhos na testa,_

_Inês P. *_


	8. 5 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** Olááá!_

_Eu disse que provavelmente não iria conseguir postar mas parece que consegui arranjar net neste fim do mundo e vou dar-vos um presente de natal como algumas de vocês me pediram nos reviews *.*_

_Estou sem muito tempo por isso hoje não me vou pôr a escrever grandes coisas, ok?_

_Enjoy it (:_

* * *

><p><strong>5 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Lily,

Bom dia!

Disseste que gostarias de acordar todos os dias com uma carta minha à tua frente, portanto aqui está!

Espero que o Jim te esteja a dar bicadas suficientes para acordares do teu sono de beleza, senão vou ter de te enviar o cachorro, e preferia que acordasses sem um susto de morte… (E aposto que tu também preferias!).

Lily, Lily, isso de eu ser o melhor ou não é discutível, podes perguntar a várias pessoas e elas responderão coisas diferentes apesar da maioria decidir a meu favor, claro!

O James assim? Não é muito normal, acho. Não faço ideia alguma do que é que se passa, deve ter andado a tramar das suas… Estás preocupada com ele? Fala com ele e pergunta-lhe o que é que é que ele tem! Afinal, os amigos também servem para isso e por mais absurdo que pareça essa ideia, ouvi dizer que vocês tinham feito uma promessa e que agora seriam amigos, certo?

Obrigada Lily… Eu já te conhecia, mas posso dizer-te que falar assim contigo foi algo muito inesperado para mim, mas que estou a adorar! Tu és uma pessoa excepcional. E eu não te quero perder nunca mais.

Tem um bom acordar, doce anjo.

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Não foi preciso o cachorro, felizmente… Desta vez o Jim fez com que eu acordasse… Ou talvez eu já estivesse mais alerta porque sabia que ia receber uma carta tua hoje de manhã, não sei…

Ai é? Então teremos de fazer o teste! Quando eu souber quem és (o que de certeza acontecerá em breve) vamos fazer um mini inquérito a todos os estudantes e professores de Hogwarts e depois veremos qual é o veredicto!

Sabes, talvez desses para um bom psicólogo! A sério, dás muito bons conselhos…

Eu ainda não estou habituada ao facto de agora já não discutirmos e de sermos amigos, é estranho… Mas ao mesmo tempo é bom. Eu já não o odeio, aliás acho que nunca o odiei… Agora acho que consigo ver como ele é realmente, como ele se preocupa com os amigos e como ele consegue ser querido com as pessoas de quem gosta.

Já estou a escrever um testamento e acabei de acordar agora… Uh.

Acho que nunca me vais perder.. Amigos para sempre?

Acordei muito bem disposta, obrigado. E tu, já estás totalmente recuperado e cheio de genica?

Beijos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ainda não respondeste desde a carta de hoje de manhã e já são quase dez da noite… Está tudo bem?

Estou preocupada…

Escreve-me rápido, por favor.

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Só te consegui escrever agora, desculpa.

Esta semana está mesmo complicada, e eu não tenho quase tempo nenhum livre…

Sim, eu reparei que tu chegaste a horas às aulas, há uma primeira vez para tudo =)

Então faremos mesmo isso, um bendito teste. Não fiques triste se os resultados não forem bem aqueles que estavas à espera, está bem?

É bom saber que mudaste a tua mentalidade em relação ao James, acho que mostra que também cresceste, tal como ele. Ou que, pelo menos, ficaste menos cegueta e céptica em relação a determinadas coisas… E isso é bom!

Ainda bem que pensas o mesmo que eu! Sim, amigos para sempre! Parece um pouco cliché dizer isto não é? Mas vai ser verdade, vamos fazer com que dure, certo?

Eu também acordei bem disposto, obrigado por perguntares =P

Mas é claro, estou pronto para outra!

P.S. Provavelmente já estás a dormir a esta hora, por isso vais ter duas cartas amanhã!

P.P.S. Não é preciso preocupares-te comigo, está tudo bem!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ainda não estou a dormir, não consegui, simplesmente… Acho que estava demasiado preocupada e não parava de dar voltas na cama por isso sentei-me no parapeito da janela a ver a lua. E depois a tua coruja pregou-me um susto desgraçado!

Não te consigo responder ao resto da carta agora, veio o sono todo de uma vez… Acho que até já vejo duas cartas em vez de uma, portanto… É melhor ir dormir. Respondo-te amanhã!

Só precisava de saber que estava tudo bem…

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

São quase três da manhã, vai dormir.

Desculpa, não te queria pregar nenhum susto…

Aliás, estava à espera que já estivesses a dormir há muito tempo!

Então até amanhã, querida.

Bons sonhos!

Com carinho,

J."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** E entãão? Gostaram? Sim, não?_

_Vai ser o último capítulo antes do Natal, portanto aproveitem bem!_

_Hoje não vou responder aos reviews, só o vou poder fazer no próximo capítulo porque tenho mesmo pouco tempo mas posso agradecer desde já à Ana Carolina Malfoy, à Gabriela Black, à Sarah Black Potter e à KaahL pelos vossos reviews. Li cada um deles e amei *.*_

_Queria desejar-vos um Natal muito feliz, espero que se divirtam muito e comam aqueles doces todos que é suposto (:_

_Muitos beijinhos,_

_Inês P._

_P.S. AAAAH, e reviews pleeease? *.* (É a minha prenda de natal, também!)_


	9. 6 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** Bom, está aqui já o próximo capítulo (e para que conste, este é maior do que os outros eheh!). Queria agradecer desde já a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, fiquei assim muuuito feliz. Obrigada (:_

_E agora, boa leitura :P_

* * *

><p><strong>6 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Lily,

Eis a tua carta-despertador de hoje.

Espero que as poucas horas que dormiste (porque ficaste preocupada comigo… Minha culpa.) cheguem para conseguires prestar atenção às aulas. Amanhã já é sábado e temos o passeio a Hogsmeade, não te esqueças de comprar os presentes para a Lene, a Mary, a Alice, o Frank, o Remus, o Sirius… e o James.

Vai visitar o Hagrid, já que não vais ter com ele há muito tempo. Aposto que está cheio de saudades.

E não adormeças nas aulas…

P.S. Fiquei a pensar na carta que me mandaste ontem… O que é que é um psicólogo?

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Obrigado por me acordares! Desta vez acabei de me despachar e as minhas amigas ainda estão na cama por isso resolvi ir para a sala comum escrever-te. É giro como isto está tudo vazio a esta hora.

Claro que vão chegar! A não ser na aula do Binns, aí acho que vou seguir o teu mau exemplo, transfigurar um pergaminho numa almofada e dormir um bocadinho.

Ah, obrigado por me lembrares, já me tinha esquecido… Mas ainda temos outro fim-de-semana em Hogsmead não temos? No final do mês…

Obrigada pela ideia, há muito tempo que não vou falar com ele… Como é que sabes que nunca mais lá fui?

Ah-ah. Já tenho mais uma pista sobre ti, não percebes nada de muggles! Logo, só podes ser sangue-puro! Nem um meio-sangue nem uma descendente de muggles como eu perguntaria isso.

Um psicólogo é uma pessoa que analisa a forma de pensar dos outros, as suas acções e comportamentos, que dá conselhos e ajuda, basicamente é isso. E acho que tu tinhas jeito para isso!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Já disse que sou o teu despertador, não tens que me agradecer.

Espera mais 5 minutos e vais ver como a sala comum deixa de estar vazia e silenciosa, passado mais 15 minutos está uma confusão enorme. É só os marotos saírem da cama…

Que rebelde, Lily. Não devias fazer isso, devias prestar atenção como as delegadas dos alunos super cumpridoras de regras fazem… onde está a tua responsabilidade? Hem, hem, a juventude de hoje em dia…

Ahh, acho que sim… Já me tinha esquecido disso=P

De nada! Como é que eu sei? Fácil, sou muuuito observador e estou atento às pessoas que são importantes para mim. Promete que vais mesmo!

Não vou dizer nada quanto à tua suposição para não te dar mais pistas,… Talvez tenhas razão… talvez não tenhas… Nunca saberás!

Isso é um elogio, certo? Vou ser o teu psicólogo, Lily! Uma pessoa maluca como tu bem precisa de um (e não vale a pena contestar)!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Mas dá-te mais trabalho acordares mais cedo do que eu para me mandares uma carta, não dá? Não quero dar trabalho nem ser um fardo…

Já passaram 5 minutos e ainda não desceu ninguém! Talvez estejas enganado. Mas tenho a certeza que quando os marotos descerem acaba a paz e harmonia!

Olha quem fala! Tu também vais para o fundo da aula do Binns dormir a sesta, não tens moral para falar!

Sim, eu prometo que vou mesmo. Na verdade também já estou com saudades dele!

É claro que eu tenho razão! Tu não me vais dizer nada porque tens medo de te enterrares mais!

É um elogio, sim. Por Merlin, eu não sou louca como tu estás a dizer. Sabes que os psicólogos não são só para os maluquinhos, certo? Ok, eu aceito-te como meu psicólogo… Afinal até dás bons conselhos e tudo!

Vou parar de escrever que o James acabou de chegar cá abaixo e está a saltitar por cima do meu ombro a repetir constantemente "Deixa-me ver, deixa-me ver!".

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Não dás trabalho nenhum, faço-o porque quero!

Eu disse que a confusão ia começar assim que os marotos chegassem, foi só o James aparecer que perturbou logo o silêncio e a tua capacidade de escreveres a carta…

Sim, mas há uma pequena diferença, Lils. Tu és uma delegada dos alunos, tens de dar o exemplo às outras pessoas. Já eu… Talvez também devesse. Mas não dou…

Ainda bem!

Não, isso não é verdade. Eu não te vou dizer nada porque vais acabar por ficar com esperanças de uma coisa que é mentira, portanto mais vale a pena ficar caladinho!

Ah, muito obrigado. Hum, eu pensava que só os maluquinhos é que tinham o psicólogo… mas obrigada pelo cargo!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

É verdade, mas não foi só o James. Assim que ele desceu começou a aparecer gente por todos os lados e a minha concentração evaporou-se…

Oh. É só uma aula,… Posso dormir de vez em quando, não? Aliás, já o fiz. E soube mesmo bem. Os marotos (tirando Remus) também estavam lá no fundo da sala a prepararem-se para dormir e assim que cheguei o James disse "Bem-vinda ao clube da sesta, querida Lily!". E foi a aula mais produtiva de História da Magia que eu já tive!

Isso é mentira, J. Não me queres dizer porque eu tenho razão e tu não queres que eu tenha razão!

Não, para os maluquinhos existe o psiquiatra. Mas obrigado por me teres chamado louca subtilmente… Que querido.

De nada, ocupa-o bem e cuida de mim está bem?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Eu desculpo-o desta vez… Mas só desta vez. Da próxima diz-lhe que ele é um idiota por estar a interromper coisas tão importantes!

Humm, imagino. Imagino mesmo. Mas devias ter prestado atenção, Lily! Ah, quem é que eu estou a tentar enganar? Ainda bem que o fizeste, aposto que foi muito mais divertido e que conseguiste aprender muito mais enquanto sonhavas…

Vou fingir que não vi isso escrito, até porque me confundiste e agora, sinceramente, não me apetece pensar muito…

Sempre às ordens, Lily! Ah, então para casos graves de estupidez extrema como os meus amigos existe o psiquiatra? Tenho de lhes dizer, para ver se eles melhoram um bocadinho, coitados…

Claro que sim, vou cuidar muito bem de ti!

P.S. Boa noite, querida. Não posso escrever mais por hoje…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ok, eu digo-lhe. Ele vai ficar um bocado à toa quando lhe disser isso, não vai perceber nada, mas eu digo-lhe.

Claro que foi! Ainda bem que me apoias na minha decisão de dormir nas aulas do Binns, acho que vou passar a fazer isso todos os dias. Depois estudo…

Que grande preguiçoso! Também não te vou explicar!

Sim, para casos graves há o psiquiatra…

Obrigada =)

Ah, preciso da minha primeira consulta com o meu psicólogo… Acho que ando a pensar demasiado no James, achas que tem a ver com o nosso pacto para sermos amigos e com o facto de ele agora estar mais presente na minha vida?

Boa noite, J. Dorme bem!

P.S. Fui ver o Hagrid e ele ficou muito contente, nem imaginas quanto! E eu diverti-me imenso, só tive de ter cuidado para não comer os biscoitos dele... Houve uma vez em que quase ia partindo um dente… A partir daí dou-os ao Fang =P

Beijinhos,

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ Respondendo aos reviews muito fofinhos:_

_-Gabriela Black: A sério? o.o Uau, que giroo! Ahaha, eu também comprava as revistas da turma da mónica e divertia-me imenso a lê-las. Tens de vir cá novamente, há muitas coisas bonitas aqui para visitar! Ahh, nem tinha reparado que tinha desaparecido xD Mas desta vez já acertei! Oh, chegaste mesmo a escrever o especial de natal? Quero ler (: Tens razão, os doces são tipo extraordinários *nhaminhami* mas isso também é mau, juro que parece que engordei não-sei-quantos-quilos no natal... Baah. É verdade, qualquer dia ela descobre. Não sei é quando. A Lily é um pouquito burrinha. Beijinhos, espero que gostes deste também! (Ah, e obrigadaaaa*)._

_-Sarah Black Potter: Ainda bem que achaste interessante! Humm, tudo o que posso dizer é que vai demorar mais um pouco para isso acontecer... Eu gosto de os deixar sofrer muahaha xD Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelo teu review!_

_-KaahL: Ahah, obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Eu aceitei a tua ideia super-fofi e deixei um capítulo como presente (fui muito querida, né? *.*). Aww, a sério? Ah, que contente que estou! *dança da felicidade* Espero que o teu Natal tenha sido divertido! Bom ano novo! Obrigada pelos reviews (: Beijinhos na testa *_

_-Baah s2: Oin, fico assim 'muuuitão' contente que estejas a gostar da minha fic fofinha! Ah, sim, espero que continue a escrever histórias assim ou ainda melhores, né? Melhorar seria sempre bom :B Beijinhos e muito obrigada por tudo!_

_-Bruna: Ahah, não chores :b Desde que consigas vir cá e leias, mesmo que em atraso, está tudo bem xD Ainda bem que achas que está fofa, porque não atingiu sequer metade da fofura háhá, não sei porquê parece que o J se vai tornando cada vez mais querido! Sim, eu vou continuar a escrever, não planeio parar, não conseguiria... Ah, tens uma conta? Aparece por aí logada, qualquer dia (: Sim, é assim em portugal. Espero que o teu natal tenha sido especial, também e um bom ano novo! _

_-Biaa Black Potter: Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que estejas a gostar da minha fic e a achá-la fofa (: Ah, a língua é português de Portugal, mesmo. É que eu sou de lá e não me consigo habituar a escrever doutra maneira xD Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelo review (:_

_-Ana Carolina Malfoy: Gostaste? YEEEAAH! O J é assim... perfeito, né? É pena que ele não exista mesmo... Ahah, gostei da parte das actualizações, haverão muitas com certeza xD Espero que o teu Natal tenha sido bom, e que tenhas um 2012 cheio de surpresas (boas, de preferência). Beijinhos e muuuitos obrigados para tiiiiii **_

_Em relação ao capítulo:_

_As cartas estão a ficar maiores, daquele lado eheh._

_Bom, neste capítulo dei uma pista sobre o admirador secreto da Lily, espero que a tenham descoberto, se não conseguiram, então vão ter de esperar mais um pouquinho, oki?_

_AAh, e neste capítulo mostrei também o quão perfeito é ele, meu DEUS. Quero encontrar alguém assim :B_

_Bom, posso pedir reviews? (like always)_

_Beijinhos e xi-corações,_

_Inês P._


	10. 7 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A: **Olá olá. Atrasei-me a postar e peço desculpas desde já, mas enfim... espero que gostem desteeee *.*_

_Notinhas lá em baixo, oki? Não se esqueçam de ler!_

* * *

><p><strong>7 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Lily,

Hoje está um dia lindíssimo. Larga os livros e os apontamentos e vai passear no jardim, toma um pouco de ar fresco e diverte-te. Vai fazer-te bem desanuviar um bocado… És linda!

Quanto à tua primeira consulta… Pode ser por causa disso, por agora serem amigos, já não se odiarem nem andarem aos berros um com o outro… Pode ser por ele estar mais presente e tu teres visto como ele é um bom amigo e estás a gostar disso. Ou pode ser algo mais, nunca se sabe.

P.S. Bom dia!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Olááá!

Mas eu tenho de fazer revisões para os testes do final do período, não posso ir passear para o lago!

Talvez seja por causa disso, mesmo… _"Ou pode ser algo mais, nunca se sabe." _Vê lá o que é que estás a insinuar… Já não estou a achar piada…

P.S. Estás acordado? Não consigo dormir mais…

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Não sejas teimosa. Vai fazer-te bem! Relaxa um pouquinho, tu és inteligente, já sabes a matéria toda, não precisas de passar o tempo todo a estudar.

Sim, já estou acordado há muito tempo, grande dorminhoca!

Serve a carapuça a quem servir, Lily. Se te serviu, tu é que sabes…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Tu. És. Um. Idiota. Não gosto mais de ti…

Não gosto.

Não gosto.

Não gosto.

Não gosto.

Não gosto…

Pronto, é mentira.

Mas não voltes a insinuar que eu gosto do James.

Vou para Hogsmeade agora… Depois falamos, até logo!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

E tu foste má…

Eu sei que gostas muuito de mim, não me consegues mentir!

Ok, diverte-te!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Ok, tudo bem, talvez eu tenha sido um bocadinho mazinha… Mas era tudo a fingir, não estou zangada nem nada…

Voltei à bocado de Hogsmead onde me diverti a comprar algumas prendas para os meus amiguinhos, o que foi, de facto um problema porque não me estava a conseguir livrar deles.

Comprei um vestido super giro para a Lene, um cachorro de peluche que ladra para o Sirius (ahah), um livro sobre Defesa contra Magia Negra para o Remus, pedi à minha mãe para comprar em Londres um romance que eu vi lá antes de ir para as aulas e que era mesmo apropriado para a Alice e não comprei prendas para mais ninguém…

Falta-me o Frank, a Mary e o James. Não sei o que lhes hei-de dar… Uh, que falta de imaginação para escolher presentes, hem?

Bem, e agora estava a fazer uma lista dos rapazes da escola que são sangue-puro para tentar descobrir quem és.

P.S. Dá-me pelo menos uma pista… És do 7ºano?

P.P.S. Eu? Gostar de ti? Ahaha, que piada… Achas mesmo? =P

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

Querida Lily,

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu desculpo-te.

Humm, já fomos dois… Também não lhes estava a conseguir dar a volta para me deixarem em paz durante algum tempo… Será que eles ainda não perceberam que não lhes vou comprar os presentes com eles lá ao lado? Idiotas…

Eu comprei os presentes de toda a gente, ao menos já está tudo despachado e não tenho de me preocupar com isso! E comprei o teu!

Boa sorte para isso, Lily! Posso ser ou do 7ºano ou do 6ºano, não te digo qual deles. E mesmo assim já estás com muita sorte, foi uma grande pista!

P.S. Não acho, tenho a certeza! Tu amas-me!

Com carinho,

Lily."

-x-

"Querido J,

É, os nossos amigos são uns idiotas. Tu dizes isso mas não vivias sem eles,… Bem sei!

Tens sorte, então! Não vais ter que voltar a andar a fazer as maléficas compras de Natal no final do mês. E para além disso tens muito mais imaginação que eu, de certeza…

Ah, compraste-me um presente? Não era preciso… A sério! Humm, o que é que eu te vou dar? Não tenho ideiaaaaaaaaaas…

Obrigada pela pista…

P.S. Convencido!

P.P.S. Olha a lista:

**Lista de rapazes de 6º/7º ano de sangue-puro:**

**6ºano**

_Gryffindor_

Matthew Robinson

Jimmy Jones

_Hufflepuff_

Ryan Owen

_Ravenclaw_

Taylor Murray

Zachary Harrinson

**7ºano**

_Gryffindor_

Sirius Black

James Potter

Frank Longbottom

_Hufflepuff_

Amos Diggory

Alan Morrison

_Ravenclaw_

Bill Mason

**Nota:** Eliminei os Slytherin porque nunca nenhum deles iria estar a conversar comigo como tu, afinal eu sou descendente de muggles.

P.P.S. O teu nome está aqui?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Está a ficar tarde e vou novamente deixar de te responder…

Tens razão, eu digo que eles são uns idiotas e uns chatos mas na verdade não se o que faria sem eles!

Não é sorte, é inteligência… Há quem compre tudo de uma vez e fique despachado. E depois há quem vá comprando aos pouquinhos, o que dá muito mais trabalho!

E sim, tenho mais imaginação que tu =P

Comprei-te um presente, é verdade! Podes dar-me um carro voador super giro, o que achas? É uma grande ideia!

Convencido, eu? Não, só tenho o ego muito grande…

Sim, o meu nome está aí! Boa lista, Lily!

Dorme bem e sonha comigo, lírio.

Com amor,

J."

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ Peço desculpa, mas como estou cheia de pressa (e não quis deixar de vir cá actualizar o capítulo) não vou poder responder aos reviews mas quero que saibam que li todos (gostei muitão) e que lhes vou responder no próximo capítulo._

**_Em relação ao capítulo: _**

_E então... Foi grande, este, não foi? *.* Agora eles vão sendo todos mais ou menos maiorzinhos, ehehe._

_Eee dei mais uma pista hojeeeeeee!A fic ainda vai demorar mais algum tempinho para acabar porque a Lily está meio burra, né? mas pronto, temos de dar um desconto... coitadinha xD_

_Ahh, e ainda por cima esqueceu-se da prenda do seu correspondente... que desnaturada ahah!_

_Estão a gostar do rumo que a história está a tomar? =P_

_AH MEU DEUS, lembrei-me agora que nunca mais falei do Sirius e da Lene -.-, que cabeça a minha!_

_Prometo que no próximo capítulo eles serão mencionados x) E, bem...Reviews? :3_

_Beijinhos, Inês P._


	11. 8 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** Olá leitoras fofinhas, peço muita desculpa pela demora mas eu tive alguns problemas pessoais e acabei por me desleixar… mas voltei para ficar, portanto espero que gostem muito deste capítulo. Vemo-nos lá em baixo, boa leitura (:_

* * *

><p><strong>8 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querida Lily,

Bom dia, está tudo bem?

Ontem acabaste por não me responder…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Desculpa, ontem adormeci antes que tu me respondesses, estava cheia de sono!

Bom dia! Sim, está tudo bem…

Sabes uma coisa, acho que vou fazer o que tu disseste e descansar hoje o dia todo. Vou aproveitar o domingo!

Um carro voador? Vai sonhando, amigo… Ias ser processado pelo departamento de Utilização de Objectos de Muggles antes de conseguires dizer "Oh, meu Merlin". Não acho assim uma grande ideia… Além disso ainda te matavas e eu não ia gostar nada disso!

Ah, não és convencido mas tens um ego muito grande? Pois…

Claro que está aí, isso é óbvio! Eu não falho em serviço! Estou cada vez mais perto!

Não sonhei contigo =P

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Ahh, não sei se te desculpo… Foi uma falta de respeito!

Estás finalmente a dar-me ouvidos? Acho muito bem!

Sim, um carro voador. Oh. Eu já voei em coisas muito mais complicadas do que um carro voador, não haveria de ser muito difícil. E nunca me iria matar, afinal as varinhas servem para alguma coisa, certo?

É isso mesmo!

Pois, sei… Estás tão perto como estavas há quase duas semanas quando começámos a falar!

Ora bolas… Eu sonhei contigo…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Claro que sim, um dia quando te acontecer o mesmo também não te desculpo, totó. És mau.

Ei, já te dei ouvidos muitas vezes, sim? Como aquelas vezes todas em que me dás conselhos sobre o James, por exemplo! Ou sobre os marotos!

Esquece, a tua prenda não vai ser, definitivamente um carro voador. Devias ganhar juízo… Mas ainda não tenho ideias!

Nem venhas com coisas! Há quase duas semanas quando começámos a falar sabia que eras um rapaz, portanto só tinha excluído metade da população de Hogwarts! Agora excluí quase Hogwarts inteira e sei que és um dos 11 rapazes da minha lista, portanto já avancei muito!

Sonhaste, a sério?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Eu não sou mau, tu é que estás a fazer birrinha de criança! Mas tudo bem, eu desculpo-te. Estava a brincar…

Ah, pois é… Eu sou o teu psicólogo, certo? É verdade, já seguiste os meus conselhos. Esqueci-me!

Eu não preciso de ganhar juízo, já sou muito ajuizado. E que tal um kit de Brincadeiras Mágicas ou qualquer coisa do género? Ou podia ser um livro sobre psicólogos (ahahah, brincadeira). Vou parar de dar sugestões idiotas para uma prenda para mim… Não quero que me dês nada!

Tens razão, fizeste um avanço. Muito pequenino mas até fizeste!

Sim, sonhei contigo. Eu sou um querido!

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Eu estou sempre a fazer birrinhas de criança. Aliás, eu ainda sou uma criança (com muito orgulho)! Ainda bem que me desculpas…

Como é que pudeste esquecer-te da tua melhor paciente, hem? Explica-me, gostava de perceber.

E se eu te disser que te vou dar uma prenda na mesma porque quero? É muito chato. Mas eu vou dar-te a prenda!

Fiz um avanço muito grande, nem venhas com coisas!

Já te disse que eu quase nunca me lembro dos sonhos, não disse? É que eu sou muito repetitiva =) Portanto se eu já sonhei contigo não te consigo dizer porque eu não me lembro… Tenho quase a certeza que já te disse isto…

Ah, sabes quem é que eu vi à bocadinho? Fiquei completamente em estado de choque! Tenta adivinhar!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

"Querida criancinha (mais conhecida por Lily Evans),

Eu não tenho a certeza de que tu já sabes ler portanto em anexo à carta vai também um desenho para ti (para tu perceberes o que está escrito)!

Desculpas completamente aceites, eu não guardo ressentimentos!

E se eu te disser que não vou aceitar a prenda? AH-AH e agora?

Ok, fizeste um bom avanço, é verdade… Não te chateio mais com isso.

Por acaso… Sim, já disseste! És como um papagaio que repete sempre a mesma coisa, ou um disco riscado que repete a mesma parte da gravação!

Viste o Gato das Botas?

**Anexo** (http:/ /i860. photobucket. com/albums /ab167/Myhpstories/des - apaguem os espaços e colem o link para verem a imagem por favor)

P.P.S. Não consegui desenhar mais nada…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido auto-denominado adulto,

Obrigada pela atenção, eu aprendi a ler anteontem por isso não precisei de recorrer ao desenho, apesar de achar que este ilustra perfeitamente a tua carta, aliás, quem não soubesse ler iria ficar a perceber exactamente que a carta falava de uma casa amarela! (Adorei os teus dotes artísticos!).

Se disseres que não vais aceitar, aceitas na mesma porque é má educação não aceitar um presente AH-AH! Ganho eu!

Então isso quer dizer que eu sou chata?

Não, não vi o gato das botas… Isso foi estranho! Desde quando é que sabes o que é o gato das botas?

Vi o Sirius e a Lene aos beijos numa sala de aula vazia. E à tarde antes de ir para ao pé do lago extorqui-lhe as informações todinhas… Ela e o Sirius já se andam a encontrar à duas semanas! E ela gosta dele, apesar de estar cheia de medo de ser descartada, como todas as outras. Tem medo de ser só mais uma. Tinhas toda a razão quando disseste aquilo de teres visto o Six e a Lene juntos! E eu que não acreditei…

Só tenho medo da Lene sair magoada disto tudo. Senhor psicólogo, algum conselho?

Vou dormir, ainda é cedo mas tenho andado super cansada, beijinhos e até amanhã!

Lily."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Aqui vão as respostas aos reviews todos:_

_-Biaa Black Potter: Obrigada, espero que continues a gostar da fic (: Sim, gosto muito de viver aqui, é assim bem especial. Eu nunca fui ao Brasil mas um dia gostaria viajar até aí… quem sabe =o Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

_-Mainara PWM: Ahah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico assim muuuitão feliz :) Aii, isso eu não posso dizer… Essa enorme revelação só poderá acontecer daqui a alguns capítulos senão não teria piada xD Sim, o James é perfeito, pena que eu não tenha nenhum para mim o.o Eu tive um pequeno problema mas tou a voltar e a entrar no ritmo novamente, portanto agora vai ser a bombar eheh! Mil obrigadas e muitos beijinhos!_

_-Srta Pandora: Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, adoro "ouvir" isso, dá-me sempre mais entusiasmo para continuar a escrever xD Essa revelação será daqui a mais alguns capítulos… Mas entretanto eu vou continuar a dar pistas sobre quem é o correspondente secreto dela :P A partir de agora o ritmo das postagens deverá ser mais certo, portanto daqui a alguns dias terão novamente outro capítulo. Beijinhos e muito obrigada (:_

_-Bruna: Ahahah, sim, a Lily nalgumas coisas parece que é uma loira pintada de ruiva, né? Mas toda a gente perceber que no que toca a coisas do coração, ela fica um bocadinho para trás :P Ahh, sim, são poucos sangue-puro… Eu mesma inventei os nomes todos, portanto não devem existir em mais lado nenhum xD Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios todos. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Beijinhooos!_

_-Lady Aredheç Anarion: Ah, fico feliz que tenhas gostado! Sim, a Lily vai ter uma baita surpresa eheh, é que não vai estar mesmo nada à espera, ela é muito tapada xD Quanto à fic que tu leste e que é parecida… Enfim, não sei mesmo, já que eu nunca li uma fic que fosse só composta por cartas trocadas entre duas pessoas mas se calhar até existe alguma assim… Tenho de procurar para ir ler também :b Espero que gostes deste capítulo também e que a fic não te desiluda! Beijinhos e muito obrigada (se entretanto encontrares o link da outra fic mandas-me?)._

_-Sarah Black Potter: É claro que é para continuar eheh, exacto, para a frente é que é o caminho! (E vou tentar não te fazer sofrer muito :b) Beijinhos e obrigada pelo review, espero que gostes do capítulo._

_-Gabriela Black: Ahah, quem me dera ir à praia agora… mas aqui estamos no inverno por isso é meio impossível… enfim, tenho de esperar por Junho. Um dia eu tenho de ir aí também, deve ser lindo *.* Sim, giro é equivalente a legal x) Pois é! Quando eu comecei a ler fics aqui no achava estranho a "vossa" forma de escrever mas agora já me habitei e acho algumas das vossas expressões simplesmente fantásticas ahah. Estás na faculdade de quê (se é que posso perguntar), eheh. É, ela há-de perceber um dia… Eventualmente… Brincadeira xD Ela vai perceber, sim. Só vai demorar um pouquinho, ela tem meeesmo alma de loira. Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelos reviews, espero que gostes deste capítulo (:_

_-Ana Carolina Malfoy: Oláá, obrigada pelo review! Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo x) Sim, a Lily tá a fazer de tudo para tentar descobrir quem ele é, por isso é melhor que ele tenha cuidado com as coisas que lhe diz, especialmente porque ele não quer que ela saiba a sua identidade. Ahaha, algum dia ela tinha de começar a perceber o quão fantástico o James é, não é? Mas sim, ela começou a perceber que ele não é um idiota, o que é maravilhoso xD Sim, correu tudo bem. Beijinhos na testa (:_

_-Alexia Black Potter: Olááááá, não fazia ideia de que andavas por aqui! Bem-vinda! Ahaha, obrigada, muito obrigada! Espero que também gostes deste capítulo que vou colocar agora e desculpa pela demora o.o Sabes… EU TAMBÉM QUERO UM DESTES PARA MIM! Hunf. O pior é que não há muitos assim, não é? Bolas… Sim, é claro que vou continuar! Já está tudo planeado :b Beijinhos e muuuitos obrigadas!_

_Bom, tirando isto só tenho mais uma coisa para te dizer:_

_VOU POSTAR UM CAPÍTULO NOVO JÁ A SEGUIR, eheh (:_

_Portanto... até já. E reviews?_

_Beijinhos, Inês P._


	12. 9 de Novembro de 1978

_**N/A:** Olá novamente, aqui está o último capítulo de hoje!_

_Boa leitura (:_

* * *

><p><strong>9 de Novembro de 1978<strong>

"Querido auto-denominado adulto que fez uma promessa e não cumpriu,

Bom dia!

P.S. Falta-me a carta de hoje de manhã…

P.P.S. Está tudo bem?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Hoje foste tu o meu despertador… Desculpa não te ter respondido ontem à noite e não ter mandado a carta hoje de manhã. Costumo escrever as cartas que abres quando te levantas no dia anterior à noite e peço ao Jim para ta entregar de manhã à hora de acordar. Ontem estava tão cansado que simplesmente adormeci… Foi mesmo sem querer, nunca mais quebro a promessa!

Ah, que sorte, ainda bem que já aprendeste a ler, isso quer dizer que já não vou precisar de exibir os meus exímios dotes artísticos! Claro que sim, então a minha carta anterior não falava de uma casa amarela? Não percebo de que te queixas, não percebo mesmo…

É verdade, é má educação não aceitar uma prenda, mas só aceito mesmo por causa disso senão estavas feita…

Hã? Porque é que perguntas se és chata? Não percebi!

Tu disseste que tinhas visto uma coisa que te fez ficar em estado de choque, logo eu presumi que tinha sido uma coisa muito estranha. Ver o gato das botas era uma coisa estranha, certo? Lily, só porque eu não sou muggle nem descendente de muggles não quer dizer que eu não saiba algumas coisas sobre eles.

Eu bem te disse isso no outro dia mas tu não acreditaste em mim, não é? Deves-me um pedido de desculpas! Eu já os tinha visto, eles a mim nunca me enganaram, é óbvio que isto ia acontecer algum dia. Sempre a discutir, sempre a discutir e a dizer que se odiavam. Do ódio ao amor é apenas um pequeno passo… Isto lembra-te alguma coisa?

Sim, tenho um conselho. Confia no Sirius. Ele mudou e ama-a. Ele pode ser um idiota, sim, é verdade, ele age muitas vezes como um idiota mas ele vai tentar não a magoar. Vais ver, vai correr tudo bem e eles ainda vão ser muito felizes. Se o Sirius for um grande estúpido com a Lene acho que lhe podes dar um grande soco.

Dormiste bem?

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Não há problema, só estava preocupada por não responderes, percebes?

Os teus exímios dotes artísticos? Pois, pois… Tens um jeito para desenhar…

Perguntei se sou chata porque tu disseste que eu sou um papagaio ou um disco riscado, sempre a repetir as mesmas coisas, foi por causa disso! Se eu te estiver a chatear diz, não quero ser uma emplastra.

Sim, realmente ver o gato das botas, para além de ser ridículo, era capaz de ser um bocado estranho a mais, mas é possível não é? Aliás, eu achava que era mais possível ver o gato das botas a passear no castelo do que encontrar o Sirius e a Lene a beijarem mas vê só: encontrei a Lene e o Sirius a beijarem-se, logo é provável que daqui a alguns dias encontre o gato das botas aqui em Hogwarts!

Oh, desculpa, tens razão. Mas é que parecia tão improvável…

Se me lembra alguma coisa? Lembra-me que já te disse para não insinuares coisas acerca do James, hunf. Não gosto dele, já disse!

Parece-me bem. Vou dar-lhe um voto de confiança. Ele é meu amigo mas se ele magoar a Lene podes crer que estará feito comigo!

Sim, dormi bem!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Ah, não tens de te preocupar com nada, mesmo. Foi só cansaço acumulado, a semana foi muito longa.

Então faz tu uma obra de arte como a minha, para ver qual de nós é o melhor, já que eu não desenho bem!

Não, não és chata! Até acho piada ao facto de tu seres um bocado esquecida. Nunca serás uma emplastra, achas que se o fosses eu ia ficar aqui a falar contigo? Se fosses assim eu iria arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para me ir embora rapidamente e deixava de falar contigo! Mas isso não aconteceu pois não?

Olha, nunca se sabe! Já aconteceram coisas mais estranhas em Hogwarts, com certeza.

Pois parecia! Desculpas aceites.

Eu não disse que era sobre o James, apenas perguntei se te lembrava alguma coisa! Serviu-te a carapuça!

Tens toda a razão, acho que é isso que deves fazer.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Claro que faço, faço muito melhor até. Só preciso é de tempo e de muita inspiração, mas hei-de conseguir (também não é difícil, deixa-me dizer-te!).

Pois, não sei. Às vezes sinto que estou a azucrinar a paciência às pessoas, nem toda a gente tem de me aturar. Fico mesmo contente quando alguém diz que gosta de mim e que sou muito especial. Obrigada por tudo!

Isso sei eu! Eu aviso-te quando vir o gato, e tiro-lhe uma foto para tu também veres!

Ei, tu és muito idiota, rapazinho. Isso é, por acaso, psicologia invertida?

Fica sabendo que o meu caso e o do James é diferente, nós agora somos amigos. Mas não vai passar daí.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Então de que é que estás à espera? Inspira-te! Eu quero ver o resultado desse desenho muito rapidamente!

Mas Lily… Eu não disse que gostava de ti, de onde é que tiraste isso?

Claro que é psicologia invertida (como se eu soubesse o que isso é). Podes-me explicar?

Pois, é sempre diferente não é? Quero ver o que vai resultar daí.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

A inspiração não vem assim, obviamente. Tenho de esperar o momento certo… Já sei o que vou desenhar, vai parecer um pouco egocêntrico mas não há problema!

Mas J, és tão idiota! Não gostas de mim?

Poder até podia mas estou cheia de sono, já não dá para pensar…

Não vai haver resultado nenhum!

P.S. Vou dormir, boa noite e até amanhã.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Então tenta ser rápida, estou a morrer de curiosidade… Não me queres dizer o que vai ser?

Claro que gosto de ti, estava a a brincar contigo. Aliás, como é possível não gostar de ti?

Então dorme bem, até amanhã meu anjo. Sonha comigo =)

Com amor,

J."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Gostaram dos capítulos? E do desenho do James no capítulo anterior? Ele tem cá um jeitinho, vai ser um artista!_

_Bom, era só isso por hoje, espero que ninguém tenha abandonado a fic..._

_Beijinhos e xi-corações,_

_Inês P._


	13. 10 de Novembro de 1978

_N/A: I'M BAAAAAACK!_

_Está aí alguém? Alguma alminha viva que ainda leia LTY?_

_Capítulo novo *YEAAAH*._

_Avisos e **MILHÕES** de pedidos de desculpa lá em baixo, não se esqueçam de leeeer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters To You<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIII<p>

**10 de Novembro de 1978**

Querida Lily,

Bom dia! Eu disse que era a última vez que me ia esquecer de escrever a tua carta, vês? Está aqui!

Não consigo adormecer apesar de já ser tarde e como já foste dormir não posso ficar a falar com ninguém… O dormitório está silencioso, estão todos ferrados no sono. Esgueirei-me para o jardim e estou a escrever-te agora em frente ao lago, deitado na relva. As estrelas estão mesmo bonitas hoje. Uau, passou agora uma estrela cadente! Nunca tinha visto nenhuma! Dizem que quando vemos uma estrela cadente podemos pedir um desejo, não é? Então eu queria pedir que a rapariga de quem gosto me dê uma chance. Era bom. Acho que hoje estou um bocado em baixo.

A pergunta é: porque é que eu estou a mandar-te isto a ti?

Vou parar de divagar.

Dormiste bem?

P.S. Espero que o Jim não se esqueça de te entregar esta carta amanhã de manhã.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Olá, bom dia!

É verdade =)

Se tu me tivesses dito eu não me importava de ficar a falar contigo para não ficares sozinho! Porque é que não me disseste?

Foste para o jardim à noite ver as estrelas? Também quero, para a próxima tens de me convidar…

Sim, dizem que sim. Uau! De quem é que gostas? Conta-me, vá lá! Porque é que estás em baixo? O que é que se passa?

Sim, dormi e tu?

P.S. Parece que não se esqueceu de entregar!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Não te disse porque tu assim ficarias a falar comigo só para não me deixares sozinho. Para além disso tu devias estar cansada e portanto devias ir dormir o mais rápido possível. E 8 horas de sono fazem bem a toda a gente!

Sim, fui. Não foi nada planeado, foi completamente aleatório. Apetecia-me ir ver as estrelas, por isso fui… Ok, da próxima vez eu chamo-te. Vou ao dormitório das raparigas dos Gryffindor acordo todas as raparigas para ver qual é a tua cama e depois vamos os dois, boa? Ahah, sarcasmo… Quando souberes quem sou podemos ir lá todas as vezes que quiseres.

Não te posso contar, Lily. Talvez daqui a mais algum tempo.

Não se passa nada. Sei lá, hoje estou estranho.

Na verdade, acabei por adormecer aqui no relvado, achas normal? Ninguém adormece no jardim! Tenho uma sorte dos diabos por ninguém ter visto senão apanhava logo uma detenção por andar fora do castelo tarde e por dormir fora do castelo.

P.S. O desenho que me prometeste?

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Não sejas idiota, eu nem estava muito cansada! Além disso eu nunca fico a falar contigo só para não te deixar sozinho, eu falo contigo porque gosto de o fazer, percebes? Oh, mas uma noite com menos do que 8 horas de sono de vez em quando também não faz mal a ninguém, certo?

Tu és maluco! Essa piada sarcástica não me fez rir… Podias avisar-me por carta, por exemplo! Pois, quando eu souber quem tu és. O que de certeza vai demorar muito tempo porque tu não me dás pistas…

Não confias em mim?

Hum hum, vou fingir que acredito.

Eu sei que vou repetir o que acabei de dizer no segundo parágrafo desta carta… Mas tu és maluco! Como é que adormeceste no jardim? E nem sei como é que não foste apanhado, com as rondas todas que o Filch e os professores fazem…

Ah, o desenho… Estou a acabar, já te mando.

Beijinhos, Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Não te queria chatear com essas coisas. Eu fiquei acordado sem falar com ninguém mas estou vivo não estou? Não é um grande problema! Eu também gosto muito de falar contigo. Pelo contrário, Lily. Dizem que quem dorme menos horas do que o suposto acaba por ficar mais pequeno, não cresce tanto (eu ouvi isto nalgum lado, juro!). Por isso é que tu és pequenina, aposto que não dormes 8 horas todos os dias!

Eu tenho dado pistas, não posso dizer tudo logo de uma vez, não posso dar as coisas de mão beijada. Ok, o motivo não é esse, mas faz de conta.

Claro que confio em ti. Não é essa a questão, eu não estou preparado para isso. Ainda não.

De vez em quando eu entro numa maré de sorte! O pior é que ela passa muito rapidamente, sabes?

P.S. Estou à espera…

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Tu nunca me chateias. Não, não é um problema mas a tua noite teria sido muito mais agradável se tivesses ficado a falar comigo, como é óbvio!

Isso é uma grande mentira, não faz sentido nenhum! E eu nem sou assim tão pequenina como dizes… Eu tenho um metro e sessenta e sete e meio! E ainda vou crescer mais! Aldrabão, acabaste de inventar isso agora!

Então poderás dizer-me qual é o motivo?

Então quando estiveres preparado avisa-me, eu espero.

Hum, ao menos tens marés de sorte. Eu tenho marés de azar e normalmente elas demoram muito tempo para passar…

Ok. Eu disse que iria parecer muito egocêntrico mas pronto…

P.S. Depois diz-me o que é que achaste…

Beijinhos,

Lily."

_**Anexo:**_

_**i860 . photobucket albums / ab167 / Myhpstories / Lily _ Evans _ by _ zodiac _ rose . jpg**_

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Tu falas do James e do Sirius, dizes que eles têm um ego enorme mas no fundo acabas por dizer as mesmas coisas =P Mas por acaso tens razão, só por acaso, mesmo!

Mas foi o que me disseram, e olha que era uma pessoa que até percebia do assunto. A não ser que ele tenha estado a gozar comigo. E isso não tinha piada… Vais crescer mais? Duvido. Eu vou crescer mais, tu não me parece!

O motivo é o que eu já te tinha dito da outra vez. Quando souberes quem sou não vais ligar às nossas conversas, nem ao que temos partilhado, vais apenas detestar-me e pôr-me de parte e eu gosto demasiado de ti para que aconteça isso…

Eu aviso-te.

Então se calhar apesar da minha pouca sorte, consigo ter mais do que tu! Retiro o que acabei de escrever, os meus amigos acabaram de me lançar o feitiço _"Levicorpu_s" para eu largar o pergaminho. Idiotas. Mas vou ter de parar, infelizmente…

Estás a brincar, certo? Está maravilhoso, não sabia que desenhavas tão bem! Não está nada egocêntrico, está espectacular, a sério. Tens de me ensinar a fazer esse tipo de coisas, eu só consigo fazer rabiscos como aqueles do outro dia…

Bem, vou dormir. Bons sonhos.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Não é só por acaso, eu sei o que digo! E sei que seria muito mais divertido se ficássemos os dois a falar em vez de ires ver as estrelas.

Não comeces a agoirar, eu quero crescer mais, pelo menos até ao um metro e setenta, já era uma altura bem razoável, até. Mas começo a perder as esperanças. Acho que agora crescer só se for para os lados…

Acho que me estás a julgar mal, eu não faria isso.

Isso é muito provável. A sério, nunca conheci ninguém tão azarado quanto eu.

Estás a fazer-me corar… Não está assim tão bom. Eu ensino-te, mas acho que isso vai ser uma tarefa impossível. Isto sem querer ofender, claro.

Ok, boa noite, J.

Lily."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Bom, olá a todos! Primeiro que tudo, queria pedir desculpa por ter desaparecido do mapa sem deixar rasto. Ainda mais porque a fic já está toda escrita, apenas falta colocar aqui os capítulos. Peço desculpa então pela minha preguiça, que se aliou à falta de tempo, aos exames e às complicações todas para a entrada na faculdade. De qualquer forma, LTY é para retomar, não pretendo deixá-la a meio._

_Sendo assim, não prometo que vá colocar o capítulo amanhã, mas espero que o consiga fazer rápido._

_Peço desculpa por vos ter desiludido..._

_P.S. PARA VER A IMAGEM QUE A LILY COLOCOU EM ANEXO NA CARTA BASTA RETIRAR OS ESPAÇOS. Ah, e ainda no link, depois do photobucket e antes do albums tem de se acrescentar um ponto., um com e uma barra (/). Avisem-me se não conseguirem chegar à foto._

_P.P.S. Não vou responder aos reviews do capítulo passado, até porque já passaram três meses ou assim.. mas pretendo passar a responder outra vez. De qualquer forma, li-os todos e amei cada um deles._

_Muitos beijinhos, leitores fofinhos *.*_

_Inês P._


	14. 11 de Novembro de 1978

**N/A: **_Olááá leitoras que ainda não desapareceram! Fiquei super contente quando apareceram reviews, juro juro!_

_Tal como prometi, não demorei muito a actualizar (: espero que gostem deste capítulooo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letters To You<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIV<p>

**11 de Novembro de 1978**

"Querida Lily,

Bom dia! Dormiste bem?

Isso não é bem assim… Apesar da maior parte das vezes eu provavelmente ficar muito mais contente por conversar contigo do que ficar a observar as estrelas, de certeza que existem vezes em que em preferia ficar a ver as estrelas.

Não quero agoirar, mas tu já tens dezassete anos, não vais crescer assim tanto, mais um centrímetozinhos… Isso é que não, Lily, não vais nada crescer para os lados, que ideia ridícula!

Está para breve o dia em que finalmente irás descobrir a minha identidade. O Dumbledore decidiu organizar um baile de máscaras dia 20 de Novembro. No baile vou mostrar-te quem sou, acabam-se logo os mistérios todos. O que achas? E aí vamos saber se realmente me vais aceitar ou não!

Porque é que dizes isso, Lily? Até parece que desenho assim tão mal… Um bocadinho, talvez. Ensinas-me? Fixe! Vais precisar de muita paciência…

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Sim, dormi muito bem! E tu?

Em que dias é que não irias ficar contente por falares comigo?

Então, desde um metro e sessenta e sete e meio até um metro e setenta são 2,5 centímetros, não é muito portanto ainda devo conseguir… Sim, para os lados não me parece muito boa ideia…

Como é que tu soubeste ontem à noite que o Dumbledore ia organizar um baile dia 20 se ele só disse isso hoje de manhã ao pequeno-almoço?

Ok, passada a fase de perplexidade perante os teus conhecimentos…

Vais mostrar-me quem és? FINALMENTE! Estou tão tão tão tão tão tão tão tão tão tão curiosa! Eu acho isso muito bem, vamos finalmente conhecermo-nos! Uau!

Eu sei que vou precisar de muita paciência mas vai ser muito divertido!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Sempre que falo contigo à noite durmo bem, portanto ontem também dormi optimamente bem.

Não sei, talvez num dia em que quisesse ficar afastado de toda a gente pôr pensamentos em ordem ou talvez quando estivesse zangado contigo por um motivo qualquer.

Não tenho bem a certeza de que isso aconteça mas seja como for, tu não és baixa. A tua altura é bastante razoável, até!

Eu soube disso ontem à noite devido aos meus contactos que ouviram o professor Dumbledore a informar os restantes professores da escola.

Sim, eu disse que seria em breve e chegou a ocasião perfeita portanto é melhor aproveitar. Eu também estou curioso, quero ver como vais reagir… Lily, nós já nos conhecemos. Sem ser por carta, quero dizer. Já falei contigo directamente.

Vai ser divertido para ti, para mim nem sei… Talvez corra tudo bem, só pela tua presença já vale a pena enfrentar o pergaminho, a pena e a minha falta de jeito mas aviso já que duvido que me consigas ensinar alguma coisa…

Com carinho,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Tenho uma super-notícia para te contar: O Amos Diggory – sim, o Amos – convidou-me para ir com ele ao baile que o Dumbledore organizou! Ainda não disse nada, porque já tinha combinado coisas contigo e quero mesmo conhecer-te lá portanto não posso estar com o Amos nessa altura. Acho que lhe vou dizer que no baile não posso mas que podemos sair um dia destes depois das aulas. Estou tão entusiasmada! É o Amos! Uau, ele é super giro e toda a gente diz que também é muito simpático!

Humm, e porque é que te zangarias comigo?

Então porque é que o James e o Sirius me chamam baixinha?

Contactos? Que contactos?

Claro, temos de aproveitar para fazer desta ocasião o momento perfeito. Eu sei que nós já nos conhecemos mas vamos ter de nos apresentar novamente, afinal eu continuo sem saber quem és? O que eu acabei de escrever fez sentido? É que acho que a frase ficou um bocado esquisita…

Vais sair de Hogwarts um pró a desenhar, tudo devido às coisas que te vou ensinar, vais ver!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Deveria ficar entusiasmado com o teu possível encontro com o Diggory?

Não há problema se quiseres ir com ele à festa, por mim tudo bem. Falamos noutra altura, quando estiveres mais disponível e assim não tens de abrir mão de uma coisa que queres tanto.

Lily, não consigo imaginar um motivo que me fizesse ficar zangado contigo, pelo menos não agora.

O James e o Sirius chamam-te baixinha para te provocar, obviamente. Nunca reparaste como eles se divertem imenso com isso?

Não posso contar quem são os contactos, àquela hora ninguém devia andar fora da cama e ainda apanham uma detenção.

Acho que não percebi a frase mas faz de conta que sim!

Eu estou 'pra ver… Só se fizeres milagres!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Não sei, devias? És meu amigo e eu estou contente por ele me ter convidado, portanto se calhar devias. Mas não há problema se não estiveres… Não gostas dele?

Ah, eu tenho de pensar. Mas se eu eventualmente concordasse com isso, quando é que me mostravas quem és?

A sério? Não consegues imaginar uma razão que te fizesse ficar assim? Uau! Isso é bom, penso eu.

Não, acho que estava demasiado ocupada a ficar zangada e a refilar com eles do que a prestar atenção para ver se eles estavam a rir. Idiotas.

Não confias em mim, J?

Acho que nem eu percebi o que queria dizer com o que escrevi, eu devo estar a ficar maluquinha, é melhor começares a ter cuidado comigo!

Eu faço milagres… verás!

P.S. Senhor Psicólogo, aqui vai o problema para a consulta nº2: Acabei de discutir com o James e agora fechei-me no dormitório para responder à tua carta. Eu estava na sala comum a falar com a Mary e a Lene sobre o baile e elas perguntaram-me com quem é que eu ia. Eu respondi que o Amos me tinha convidado mas que ainda não tinha decidido e entretanto o James apareceu a meio da conversa e disse que não gostava do Amos, que ele era um idiota e que usava as pessoas e eu respondi-lhe à letra, disse-lhe que ele não conhecia o Amos e ele respondeu-me que eu também não conhecia. Eu disse-lhe para ele parar com a cena de ciúmes e vim cá para cima. Já não tínhamos uma discussão assim há muito tempo. Não sei porquê mas os meus olhos estão molhados e eu estou com imensa vontade de chorar, apetece-me ir lá abaixo falar com ele e resolver as coisas todas.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Acho que não estou propriamente feliz, mas não sei… Não, eu nunca gostei muito dele, parece-me um bocado fingido. Já ouvi boatos (ou rumores ou o que queiras chamar) sobre ele que não eram propriamente simpáticos. Talvez seja mentira e fosse só exagero, não sei.

Não sei, depois veríamos isso… Mas vais mesmo fazer isso ou não?

Claro que confio em ti, Lily. Se eu pudesse dizia-te mas o segredo não é meu. Se eles me deixassem contar, eu contava, mas assim não posso… não vou trair os meus amigos.

Apetece-te fazer as pazes porque ele se tornou teu amigo, tornou-se uma pessoa muito importante para ti nos últimos tempos. Quem é que achas que estava errado, ele ou tu? Acho que ambos têm parte da culpa. Ele queria proteger-te, queria que não te magoasses com o Diggory e tu querias que ele não se metesse na tua vida, mas tens de aprender uma coisa, Lily. Os amigos estão cá para nos ajudar, e talvez ele tivesse razão no que estava a dizer.

E eu acho que tu começas a gostar dele, Lily.

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Que tipo de coisas é que ouviste? Estás-me a deixar preocupada…

Ainda não sei, posso dizer-te amanhã? Por favor.

Ok, eu compreendo. Também não trairia os meus amigos por nada deste mundo, eles significam tudo para mim. Além disso, não é preciso fazeres isso só por uma coisinha que eu queria saber…

Tu só dizes isso porque também não gostas do Amos, não é? J, podias ser imparcial, por favor, de forma a que me pudesses dizer o que fazer? Estou completamente à toa…

Não estou nada a gostar dele. Sinto-me estranha em relação a ele mas não pode ser isso, não pode. Acho que vou sair com o Amos.

Falamos amanhã, boa noite e dorme bem.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

_-Biaa Black Potter: Fico mesmo feliz que tenhas gostado, nem imaginas! A sério? Uau *.* Eu também nunca vou abandonar esta fic. Juro juro! Fiquei muito triste quando chegou ao fim e acabei de escrever... ): Quanto à imagem, espero sinceramente que tenha resolvido o problema. Muito obrigada pelo review e muitos beijinhos!_

_-Ninha Souma: Também não conseguiste? Ora bolas, isto de não dar para colocar links nas fics não dá jeito nenhum! Espero que a mensagem tenha ajudado. Beijinhos e mil obrigadas *.*_

_BOOOM! Cumpri o que prometi! *YEEEAH*_

_Tenho muitas coisas para vos dizer:_

_1. __Com este capítulo passaram a saber a data em que (eventualmente) a Lily irá descobrir tudoooo (cada vez mais perto muahaha)._

_2. Acham que a Lily vai mesmo ficar zangada/triste/horrorizada quando descobrir quem é o J?_

_3. O que acharam da reacção dele quando ela lhe disse que o Diggory e ela vão ao baile juntos? E sobre o que o J acha dele?_

_4. E a discussão dela com o James na sala comum? AHAHA, que grandes idiotas eles os dois._

_Por hoje é só isto, espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Muitos beijinhos e "vemo-nos" em breve._

_(Reviews são bem-vindos, docinhos)_

_Inês P._


	15. 12 de Novembro de 1978

**N/A: **OLÁÁÁ! Bom proveito (:

* * *

><p>Capítulo XV<p>

**12 de Novembro de 1978**

"Querida Lily,

Não sei. Houve-se muitas coisas em Hogwarts, como tu sabes. As notícias passam a correr e chegam rapidamente a todo o lado. Com os boatos é exactamente a mesma coisa, nunca sabemos o que é verdade e o que não é. É melhor não te dizer o que ouvi, pode ser mentira e estaria a iludir-te. Apenas mantêm-te atenta, não deixes que ele te engane.

Já decidiste alguma coisa?

É verdade, eu não gosto muito dele, nota-se muito? Mas eu sou imparcial, não te posso é dizer exactamente o que deves fazer. Isto vai soar meio piroso e tal mas acho que deves seguir o teu coração e fazer o que ele diz. Ok, isto escrito ainda soa pior do que quando pensei escrevê-lo…

Olha Lily, não te posso explicar as coisas todas. Aliás, não consigo. Esse tipo de coisas só tu podes descobrir. Apesar de às vezes ser meio óbvio, nós normalmente demoramos imenso tempo a perceber esse tipo de coisas e só tu podes fazer isso.

P.S. Bom dia!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Tu sabes muito bem o que é que se diz sobre ele, mas não me queres contar. Vou fazer o que tu dizes, afinal não tenho nada a perder. Sempre me disseram que ele era muito simpático, só tenho de descobrir se isso é mesmo verdade ou não, certo? Se ele se revelar um autêntico paspalho acho que posso deixar de me encontrar com ele e fica o problema resolvido!

Sim, já decidi. Pensei muito sobre isso ontem à noite e hoje de manhã quando acordei e já sei o que fazer: Eu vou com o Amos à festa mas no dia a seguir logo de manhã encontramo-nos num sítio qualquer e conversamos… Já esperei tanto tempo, não há-de ser muito mau esperar mais umas horinhas…

Não, não soou piroso. Por acaso ficou bastante querido… Segue o teu coração. Gostei. Podias escrever uns poemas e uns livros giros, tens jeito com as palavras!

Ok, o teu último parágrafo ficou um pouco estranho. Estás a falar de quê? Eu não sinto nada mais por ele além de amizade. Aliás, para quem achava que o ia odiar sempre, até é bem bom chegarmos a este ponto. Tirando o facto de que nós não falamos um com o outro ainda… Por causa da briga de ontem…

Bom dia!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Sim, acho que isso pode realmente resultar. Eu também vou estar de olho nele, só para ter a certeza de que ele não te vai magoar. E nem vale a pena tentar impedir-me, ok?

Tu é que sabes o que é que hás-de fazer, se é isso que queres então não posso fazer nada, certo? Resta esperar. Mas como dizes são apenas algumas horinhas.

Eu tenho jeito com as palavras? Essa é boa, realmente boa! Normalmente falo imenso com as pessoas e não me calo nenhum segundo mas acabo por não dizer muita coisa que realmente interesse… E quanto a isso de escrever livros ou poemas… eu não sou bom com as letras, agora mesmo estou a escrever isto e nem sei como. Acho que é por ser para ti, parece que as palavras saem mais livremente. Aquela frase, o 'segue o teu coração' é mais uma ideia impulsiva da minha mente, surgiu assim do nada. Acho que é o que eu tenho vindo a fazer nos últimos tempos, talvez por isso tenha achado boa ideia dizê-lo, poderia dar-te uma ajuda!

Não percebeste o meu último parágrafo? Ora bolas… Era uma semi-indirecta, mas pelo que parece não resultou. Tu já o odiaste? Ontem disseste que estavas com imensa vontade de ir falar com ele, esclarecer as coisas e pedir desculpa. Porque é que ainda não foste? O tempo passa! Imagina que Hogwarts rebentava agora e a última coisa que tu lhe tinhas dito era para ele parar com a cena de ciúmes? Acho que não ias gostar disso. Talvez um gosto de ti ou um adoro-te fosse mais apropriado. Pensa nisso.

Beijinhos,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Por favor, não faças isso! Eu sei tomar conta de mim própria, não preciso de guarda-costas nem de seguranças… Mas como é que te posso impedir? Nem sequer sei quem és!

Então está tudo bem? Não te importas que eu não esteja contigo na festa do Dumbledore? Podemos combinar no dia 21 às 9h00 na torre de astronomia? Assim temos muito tempo até ao almoço e não acordamos muito cedo (Dia 21 é sábado, não te esqueças…).

Dizes que falas com as pessoas mas não dizes nada de interessante, certo? Isso é mentira. O que dizes é muito interessante! Porque outra razão estaria eu a falar contigo agora? É porque o gosto de fazer, gosto da tua maneira de ser, da forma como respondes e como me ajudas com os meus problemas. Tens vindo a fazer isso? Acho que é bom, vou tentar seguir o teu conselho e fazer o mesmo!

Humm, era uma semi-indirecta? Eu sou um bocado lerda às vezes, desculpa. Não, eu acho que nunca o odiei. Só não gostava muito dele, ele conseguia ser bastante chato e irritava-me muito facilmente, além disso andava sempre 'às turras' com o Snape e isso na altura fazia-me ficar zangada.

Oh, mas Hogwarts não vai rebentar agora. E mesmo se rebentasse íamos todos morrer portanto o 'adoro-te' ou o 'gosto de ti' não valiam de nada, ele bem podia ficar com o 'importas-te de parar com a cena de ciúmes'. Irrita-me às vezes a forma como ele se mete na minha vida. Parece que é meu pai, meu irmão, meu amigo e meu namorado tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isso é estranho. Até porque ele só é meu amigo.

P.S. Desculpa lá os meus dramas melodramáticos…

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Sim, realmente… Então ainda é melhor! Não me podes impedir.

Por mim tudo bem, pode ser. Portanto dia 21 às 9h na torre de astronomia? Acabei de apontar na minha agenda. Tenho de marcar com antecedência antes que esteja completamente lotada, porque eu tenho uma vida social muito activa como é óbvio. Ahah, brincadeira. Nem tenho uma agenda.

Não tenho bem a certeza do que estás a dizer, eu não digo nada de jeito. Porque é que estás a falar comigo? Opa, isso já é uma pergunta difícil.

Tu não és lerda, Lily. Só não vês o que não queres ver. Agora já não te irrita facilmente? E o Snape, finalmente deixaste de te dar com ele?

Lily! Era um exemplo! A questão não era terem morrido os dois e por isso não importava o que quer que fosse porque afinal estavam mortos. A questão era que a última coisa que lhe tinhas dito era isso e ele não sabia o que realmente sentes por ele… Oh, isso é porque se preocupa contigo. Às vezes pode ser demasiado mas é por bons motivos.

Eu gosto de ouvir os teus dramas =)

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Infelizmente não te consigo impedir não é? Infelizmente.

Não tens nenhuma agenda? Então é isso que te vou dar no Natal. Uma agenda! A única coisa má é que tu já sabes. Humm… E também não é nenhuma prenda de jeito, realmente.

Tu consegues ser muito idiota, moço.

Portanto eu sou cegueta para algumas coisas, é o que me estás a dizer? Oh, a questão agora não é essa. Agora fizemos um acordo, e como ele deixou de me pedir para sair e parou de ser irritante, ficou tudo mais fácil! Já não falo com o Snape há algum tempo. Ele era meu amigo, era mesmo mas desde o 3º/4º ano em Hogwarts que ele começou a dar-se com as pessoas erradas, começou a agir de uma forma estúpida. Eu fingia que não via porque no fundo ele ainda era meu amigo mas passou a ser demais para mim quando ele me começou a chamar sangue de lama. Aí fartei-me. Ele já não era a mesma pessoa e eu finalmente dei ouvidos ao James, ao Sirius e ao Remus. Agora passo por ele nos corredores e finjo que não o conheço, aliás, eu não o conheço mesmo. O meu amigo Sev desapareceu há anos.

Eu percebi isso. Não era a última coisa que eu gostaria de lhe ter dito, isto se Hogwarts explodisse agora mesmo. Tenho de ir falar com ele para resolver as coisas. Vou agora mesmo.

Já sabes da novidade? O Sirius e a Lene já assumiram a Hogwarts inteira que têm qualquer coisa! Será que o Six já a pediu em namoro? AAHHH, que queridos!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Não é infelizmente, é felizmente! Ainda bem!

Então não é só uma coisa má, são duas. Lily, já não sabes contar? Mas eu não me importava de receber uma agenda, pode ser que me tornasse mais organizado. É uma tarefa difícil.

É verdade! E tens razão, é uma das poucas vezes… =P

Sim, é o que te estou a dizer. Tu és muito perspicaz, és muito inteligente mas quando existe algo que não queres ver, quando existe algo que acontece mas que tu não queres és capaz de não ver que isso aconteceu mesmo. É compreensível. Eu às vezes faço a mesma coisa, sabes?

O Snape começou a dar-se com as pessoas erradas e fez escolhas erradas. E a pior coisa que ele fez foi chamar-te sangue de lama. A pior decisão dele foi tratar-te mal. Desde aí até ao facto dele se ter juntado ao grupinho que se intitula 'devoradores da morte' e que apoia o Voldemort foi sempre a descer. Ele está abaixo do chão como pessoa.

Depois diz-me o que é que aconteceu, por favor.

Ah, sim, eu também tenho andado a ouvir coisas. Não sei, Lily, tu é que és amiga da Lene, começa a extorquir-lhe informações!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Foi um trabalhão enorme para descobrir o James, parece que ele estava a fugir de mim. Mas passado algum tempo lá o encontrei ao pé do lago perto de uma árvore meio escondida deitado no chão a ver as nuvens a passar, pelo menos era o que ele parecia estar a fazer. Pedi-lhe desculpa por ter sido idiota e ter começado a discutir com ele por uma razão tão estúpida. Ele sorriu e disse que também estava arrependido por ter gritado comigo, disse que o facto de eu ir ou não com o Amos não tinha nada a ver com ele e que portanto ele não tinha de se meter. Foi mais ou menos isso… Eu sentei-me ao lado dele, dei-lhe um abraço, DISSE QUE GOSTAVA MUITO DELE e ficámos lá os dois a ver as nuvens a passar e a discutir quais eram as formas delas enquanto nos fartávamos de rir.

Claro que sei contar! Oh, hei-de ter uma ideia ainda melhor que esta, o que não é muito difícil já que está nem sequer é uma boa ideia! Tu ficares mais organizado? É possível?

Não, não sabia. Nem sabia que eu mesma fazia isso quanto mais… Mas é involuntário, certo?

O Snape é um idiota. Nem sequer merece que estejamos a falar sobre ele.

A Lily vai partir para o ataque agora mesmo, a Lene que se prepare!

P.S. Estou a ignorar o facto de que tu disseste que eu quase nunca tenho razão, ok?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Portanto já está tudo resolvido, certo? Eu disse que ele também ia assumir a culpa dele, afinal a idiotice foi dos dois, discutir por uma coisa tão estúpida! Ah, seguiste o meu conselho? Disseste que gostavas muito dele? Uau, demais! Agora se o castelo rebentasse neste momento já não te arrependias porque já tinhas dito que gostavas muito dele, vês? Não sabe bem ter essa sensação?

Claro que é possível. É muito muito difícil mas é possível. A ideia nem foi assim tão má como dizes, a sério, falo por mim!

Pode ser voluntário ou involuntário. De certeza que já o fizeste das duas formas, não sei.

Concordo plenamente contigo, Lily!

Já estou com pena dela…

P.S. As verdades são para se dizer…

P.P.S. Vou domir agora. Boa noite e bons sonhos!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Sim, está tudo resolvido e está tudo muito bem agora. É verdade, como sempre tens razão (custa muito a admitir isto…). E também segui o teu conselho. Acho que me sinto completamente normal, era suposto o quê?

Humm, está bem. Finjo que acredito!

Tenho as novidades todas daquilo da Lene e do Six, então basicamente o que aconteceu foi: a Lene e o Sirius estavam a encontrar-se já há mais de duas semanas e decidiram revelar que estavam a ter qualquer coisa, o que foi feito de uma forma bem espalhafatosa, própria daqueles dois. E depois hoje à tarde o Sirius pediu a Lene em namoro! O SIRIUS PEDIU A LENE EM NAMORO! É uma coisa que eu nunca esperei presenciar, uau. As pessoas mudam mesmo! E a Lene ainda não lhe disse nada. Eu perguntei-lhe porquê e ela disse que ia fazer o Sirius sofrer um bocadinho durante um dia e depois lhe dizia que sim. Ela estava em pulgas para ir logo falar com ele mas a ideia de ver o Six nervoso deu-lhe logo ânimo para continuar com o plano dela.

Já agora que falamos dos dois pombinhos, preciso de mencionar que o Frank e a Alice finalmente fizeram as pazes, já não conseguia aturar aqueles dois casmurros a choramingarem por aí! E o Remus e a Mary parecem bem encaminhados! Só casais promissores! Sinto-me como o cupido…

E pronto, acabaram as fofoquices todas por hoje, não há nada mais a dizer!

P.S. Isso não era verdade!

P.P.S. Ok, eu também vou! Dorme bem, J. Já agora que estou numa de dizer a toda a gente o que sinto por elas… Gosto muito de ti. Se o castelo rebentasse amanhã já não tinha este peso na consciência, como tu dizes. E sim, sinto-me bem!

Beijinhos,

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, primeiro que tudo quero responder aos reviews! Fiquei muito contentinha :b

-Thayana Oliveira: Oin *.* obrigada! Demorei um pouquinho a postar, vou tentar ser mais rápida para a próxima! Claro, assim que postar o capítulo, envio-te o link por mensagem. Espero que também gostes deste capítulo. Sê bem-vinda a LTY (: Muitos beijinhos :D

-Biaa Black Potter: Já está perto do fim, mas ainda falta acontecer muitas coisinhas xD E, já agora, eu tenho uma bela surpresa para vocês. Conto-vos no próximo capítulo MUAHAH! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada (:

-DudaProngs: Olááá (: Maybe. Talvez seja, talvez não o.o SUPRESAAAA! Eu, por acaso, torço para que seja o James (*.*), mas a minha opinião não interessa xD Mil obrigadas e até ao próximo capítuloo!

-Ninha Souma: Conseguiste? Ainda bem! Eu detesto o facto de eles não deixarem colocar links nas fics :c dava tanto jeito! Talvez só fique confusa, mas ela é muito impulsiva também, portanto secalhar vai agir de cabeça quente o.o Pois! O James agora está a sofrer um bocadito com esta coisa de serem só amigos, mas é melhor do que andarem aos berros, certo? E com isto agora do Amos... Humm, coitado. Ah, isso do encontro deles é parte de algo que é surpresa :b e que vos vou contar no próximo capítulo muahah! Beijinhos (:

-Guest: Olá! Bom, tu não me deixaste mesmo o nome, portanto não sabia para quem havia de responder... Ficou para o "guest", peço desculpa :c Sim, actualizei rapidinho da outra vez, agora foi um pouquito mais demorado. Ah, esse dia está cada vez mais perto! Eu acho que é muito capaz que ela vá ficar zangadita, maaaas pronto x) Bem, que ela vai ao baile com o Amos eu posso garantir... Agora o resto... Fica para depois (: Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!

Agora, AVISOS:

-Desta vez demorei, mas eu tenho uma explicação muito plausível: EXAMES (UGH!). As minhas notas na primeira fase não foram assim tão boas e tive de repetir novamente dois deles, portanto a minha semana foi passada a estudar... Mas ACABOU (YEAAH!). _Estoy de vacaciones, chicas ~._~

-Como já disse nalguns comentários, no próximo capítulo vou vos dar a entender como é que se vai processar a parte final da fic, juntamente com uma **_supresa_** que eu espero que vocês adorem (:

E agora...

1. Lene e Six? *.*

2. Frank e Al?

3. Rem e Mary?

4. E, mais importante que tudo... A Lily_** fez as pazes**_ com o James. _**E DISSE QUE GOSTAVA DELE.**_ U-A-U!

Por hoje é só. Muitos beijinhos, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Ahn... Reviews? *.*


	16. 13 de Novembro de 1978

**N/A: **OLÁÁÁ! Deixo-vos mais um capítulo! Hope that you like it (:

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVI<p>

**13 de Novembro de 1978**

"Querida Lily,

Bom dia.

Finalmente admitiste! É claro que tenho razão, mas qual é a dúvida, hãn?

Uau, o Sirius pediu a Marlene em namoro? Isso é uma notícia bombástica! Só eu e tu é que sabemos, certo? Oh, é mesmo da Lene divertir-se à custa do Sirius mas acho muito bem, ele conseguiu ser um idiota com ela muitas vezes. E cá se fazem cá se pagam!

Tens toda a razão, o Frank e a Alice já andavam a discutir há demasiado tempo, já estava toda a gente a perguntar-se quando é que fariam as pazes e se iam mandar prós braços um do outro. Acho que chegaram a ser um pouco irritantes, os dramas todos deles. Quanto ao Remus e à Mary, não fazia a mais pequena ideia, vou ter de estar mais atento ao que se passa em Hogwarts ou aos boatos que correm por aí…

Senhor cupido, poderá então dizer-me com quem devo eu ficar?

Não há mais nada a dizer? Estou estupefacto! Então? Esqueceste-te de referir todos os outros casais promissores (ou não) que ainda se encontram em segredo nos corredores de Hogwarts. Casais esses de que ninguém tem a mínima noção. Bem, ninguém menos eu e uns amigos meus. Sinceramente nem temos jeito para fofoquices mas o que é que se pode fazer quando elas vêm ter connosco?

Eu também gosto muito de ti. Estamos quites, Hogwarts pode rebentar agora!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Bom dia! Hoje estou com muito bom humor! É sexta-feira, está uma manhã linda, os pássaros cantam e até já vi esquilos a saltarem de árvore em árvore quando me sentei perto da cabana do Hagrid esta manhã.

Hunf. Tu és um engraçado! Já me arrependi de ter dito aquilo ontem, foi só para ser querida! Fui eu que me levei pelo momento, percebes?

É uma autêntica bomba! Acho que ninguém estava à espera! Quer dizer, eu até estava. Eles odiavam-se, andavam sempre a discutir, estava-se mesmo a ver que iam ficar juntos. Ódio e amor andam de mãos dadas, não é o que dizem? Ou é 'a linha entre o ódio e o amor é muito ténue'? Tanto faz, tu percebeste!

Quando o amor anda no ar o mundo não fica mais bonito e colorido? E para além disso ficamos todos mais felizes! Olha só o caso da Alice e do Frank: quando eles discutiam na sala comum ficava toda a gente de mau humor. Agora não há discussões, não há mau humor. Perfeito! E quando à Mary e ao Remus… Sinceramente não sei como não percebeste! Vê-se nos olhos deles o que sentem um pelo outro… E não me choca nada se eles eventualmente tiverem andado a encontrar-se às escondidas, embora eu preferisse que a Mary me tivesse contado…

Não sei, tu merecias ficar com uma pessoa muito especial. Merecias alguém que gostasse muito de ti e com quem tu fosses feliz. Que te fizesse sorrir com uma palavra apenas ou com um olhar. Não faço ideia quem seja, mas hás-de encontrar alguém que te faça assim, tenho a certeza. E isso acontecerá muito mais cedo do que tu imaginas, espero.

Casais esses como? Dás-me exemplos, por favor? Portanto tu és um fofoqueiro ainda pior que eu?

Humm, ainda não. Primeiro tenho de dizer a todos os 300 alunos da escola o que é que sinto por eles e isso é capaz de demorar =P

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

O dia está assim tão maravilhoso para ti? Então estás cheia de sorte… O meu está-me a correr estupidamente mal. Parece que Merlin tirou o dia para me importunar. Até parece que andei a fazer mal a alguém…

Foste tu que te levaste pelo momento? Que momento? Não estou a perceber.

Sim, eu percebi o que tu querias dizer. Embora não conheça essas frases que mencionaste no fim do parágrafo. Eles odiavam-se mesmo não era? E agora amam-se? Lembro-me de algumas pessoas com quem se passa exactamente a mesma coisa, ou pelo menos é tudo muito parecido…

Sinceramente acho que o mundo não fica mais bonito e colorido quando o amor anda no ar. Depende muito dos casos. Se o amor é correspondido, então sim, fica tudo mais bonitinho mas se por acaso isso não acontece, fica tudo a preto e branco ou a cinzentos…

Pois, eu também espero que isso aconteça mais cedo do que eu imagino. Quem me dera encontrar a pessoa que me fará sentir assim, como tu acabaste de descrever. Quem me dera. Quem me dera que ela olhasse dessa forma para mim.

Queres mesmo saber? Vai ser um choque para ti, Lily… Um exemplo. Então, o Regulus Black e a Susan Hastings, dos Ravenclaw. Ou o Lucius Malfoy que anda a trair a Narcissa com uma rapariga dos Hufflepuff de que eu não sei o nome. Esse tipo de coisas… Casais estranhos, como estes. E alguns que ainda não resolveram revelar que estão juntos. Sabes quem são o Arthur Weasley e a Molly, que já saíram de Hogwarts? Antes deles terem começado a namorar, já eu sabia que se encontravam às escondidas… Ei, eu não sou um fofoqueiro, eu simplesmente descubro as coisas, é completamente diferente!

Ish, que exagero. Não falas nem com metade deles… O que eu queria dizer era para não deixares de dizer o que sentes pelos teus amigos e pelas pessoas mais próximas, percebes? Nunca se sabe o que poderá eventualmente acontecer no futuro!

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

O que é que te aconteceu? Porque é que dizes que o dia te está a correr assim tão mal?

Esquece isso, já passou.

Desculpa, esqueci-me. São mais ou menos como provérbios, mas tu não és descendente de muggles nem meio-sangue portanto não os conheces. Elucida-me, por favor. Quem são essas pessoas? Quero saber, vá lá!

Pois, realmente tens razão. O amor pode levar a ambos os cenários, mas preferia o primeiro, obviamente!

Mas vais encontrar! Tenho a certeza. Quem te dera que ela olhasse dessa forma para ti? Humm, ela quem? Escapou-me alguma coisa?

Uau, estou chocada! Mesmo chocada! O irmão do Sirius e uma rapariga dos Ravenclaw? Mas o que é mesmo uma bomba é o facto do Malfoy andar a trair a noiva com uma rapariga dos Hufflepuff. Só faltava dizeres que ela não é sangue-puro. O Malfoy é um dos seguidores do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, era muito estranho dar-se com alguém que não fosse como ele. Coitada da rapariga… O que é que ela viu nele? Temos de a ajudar, por favor. Ela deve ter ficado maluquinha… E gostava tanto de ver a carinha da Narcissa quando descobrisse que a andam a trair… A sério? Já sabias da Molly e do Arthur? Não é não, és fofoqueiro na mesma =P

Sim, eu percebi! Mas é tão giro gozar contigo…

Já sabes como é que vais vestido ao baile de dia 20?

Beijinhos,

Lily."

-x-

"Querida Lily,

Basicamente o meu dia não podia estar a ser melhor (muita ironia está presente nesta frase). Primeiro hoje de manhã os meus amigos acordaram-me com um berro e um balde de água gelada em cima. Tentei apanhá-los correndo atrás deles no dormitório mas acabei por tropeçar num malão e caí de cara no chão. Arranjei-me à pressa porque por causa das brincadeiras já estava atrasado e quando já ia a descer as escadas para o salão nobre é que reparei que estavam a cochichar e a olhar para mim. Passei por um dos meus amigos que estava a voltar à sala comum porque se tinha esquecido de não sei o quê e ele fartou-se de rir enquanto apontava para mim. Uns momentos depois descobri que tinha vestido um manto que a minha tia-avó me tinha dado no meu último aniversário e que era cor de vomitado e que tinha umas pregas e umas rendas. Continuo a não perceber como é que aquilo foi parar ao meu malão! Aposto que foi ela que o pôs lá de propósito para eu não me esquecer… Fui trocar de roupa ao dormitório, não tive tempo de comer nada e acabei por chegar atrasado às aulas e portanto vou ter de ir ajudar o Filch e esfregar umas pratas da sala dos troféus amanhã à noite. E o dia ainda não acabou, infelizmente…

Já esqueci…

Ah, então foi por causa disso que não reconheci essas expressões? Ah-ah! Mas eu não te vou contaaaar, está tão fácil de descobrir, é tão óbvio… Como é que não vês?

Acho que toda a gente escolheria esse cenário, pelo menos os que não são masoquistas. Espero mesmo que tenhas razão. Ups, enganei-me a escrever, sabes como é, estava a pensar noutras coisas e a escrever isto ao mesmo tempo e acabei por me enganar. Não é ninguém.

Estás a ver? Eu disse que ias ficar chocada! É normal, eu também ficaria… Não estava nada à espera de nenhum deles. Sim, acho que o Lucius fez uma lavagem ao cérebro à rapariga, temos de a tentar ajudar. Vou descobrir o nome dela e depois digo-te para podermos arranjar um super plano e salvá-la! E também temos de arranjar outro para conseguirmos informar a Narcissa das actividades ilícitas do namorado, aposto que isso ainda ia render umas boas gargalhadas!

Opa, eu já disse que não sou fofoqueiro! Que raiva!

A culpa não é minha se fico a saber das coisas mesmo quando não faço nada por isso, certo? Brincadeira =) Por acaso não sou, um dos meus amigos é um fofoqueiro dos diabos, é horrível, sabe sempre de tudo o que se passa! Ainda não percebi como é que ele faz isso…

Não acho muito giro gozares comigo, não me parece uma actividade assim muito interessante e apelativa mas tu lá sabes. Se é disso que gostas, só te poderei dizer que te divertes com pouco!

Ainda não escolhi como é que vou vestido. Não percebi, é suposto ser um baile de máscaras?

Com amor,

J."

-x-

"Querido J,

Uau, realmente tens razão! É preciso muito azar para isso acontecer logo tudo no mesmo dia. AAAH, já descobri o que é que se passa! Hoje é sexta-feira 13 ou seja, é dia do azar. E parece que para ti o azar é mesmo grande. O que vale é que amanhã já é outro dia e amanhã nem sequer temos aulas!

Sim, deve ter sido por causa disso. Eu não vejo porque sou demasiado cega. Diz-me lá, não te custa nada!

Oh, não sejas mentiroso! Aldrabão, já te conheço, a mim não me mentes. Eu sei que é alguém, que estavas a falar de alguém especial. Agora que começaste tens de acabar!

Tinhas razão, eu pensava que eram casais mais soft do que esses que me disseste agora. Boa! Temos mesmo de a ajudar, e já agora se informarmos a Narcissa pelo meio ainda melhor, é logo dois em um! Descobres o nome, por favor? Não te esqueces?

Por momentos achei que estavas mesmo a falar a sério, não estava a perceber porque é que estavas a responder-me assim! Que susto… Talvez ele saiba essas coisas todas porque convive muito com aquelas miúdas irritantes que andam sempre a contar os boatos umas às outras e a cuscar as vidas das pessoas normais? Isto sem querer insultá-lo, claro.

Por acaso até é muito giro! E sim, eu divirto-me com pouco, mas isso é bom, certo?

Também não tenho a certeza mas acho que é suposto ires vestido como se fosse um baile normal mas depois com uma máscara daquelas que se utilizam nas festas mais chiques na cabeça.

Vou dormir, estou cheia de sono… Até amanhã, J. Dorme bem.

Beijinhos,

Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Respondendo aos reviews:

-Biaa Black Potter: Olá (: ainda bem que gostaste, faz-me mesmo feliz saber que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo *.* A surpresa eu explico daqui a um bocadinho eheheh x) Pois, o Harry é mesmo uma prova de que eles realmente fizeram as pazes e de que se amavam :b Beijinhos e muito obrigada por tudo, espero que gostes também deste capítulo e da surpresaaaaa!

-Ninha Souma : Sim, FINALMENTE! Parece que nunca mais começavam a dar-se bem, não é? Por acaso também achei, estiveram os dois juntos mas foi um momento simples e descontraído, bom para o começo da amizade (ou quem sabe amor?) deles. Naah, ainda falta um pouquinho para o fim… mas está mais perto do que no início, certo? :P Letter to you não acompanha o namoro desses malucos, só chega a um certo ponto… depois imagina-se xD Podes crer! E por causa disso dos links quase nunca dá e as pessoas não conseguem ver as imagens -.- Exacto, o facto de ela estar com o Amos e o Jay ser apenas amigo dela faz com que ele veja que gosta mesmo dela, ajuda-o a crescer e a tornar-se mais maturo (: Talvez venhas a saber com maior pormenor como é que ele se sente, talvez mais para a frente… Beijinhos e miiiiil obrigadasssss!

E agora a surpresa de que vos tinha falado… Eu escrevi uns capítulos bónus de LTY. E esses capítulos serão escritos de maneira diferente. Como, perguntam vocês, certo? Bom, esses capítulos serão narrados pela Lily e corresponderão às datas mais importantes durante o tempo em que ela falava com o J por carta. Assim ficarão a perceber melhor a perspectiva dela (: O que acham? Eu estou suuuuper entusiasmada xD

Bom, por agora é tudo. Portanto até ao próximo capítulo fofinhos e fofinhas *.*

Inês P.


End file.
